


Forgotten

by Ssl_hargreeves



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Alternative ending after klaus is kidnapped and comes back from Vietnam, Anxiety, Ben and klaus are to halves of a whole idiot, Ben can move things - Freeform, Brotherly Bonding, But not before shit hits the fan, Canon Divergence, Depression, Diego is a Good Brother, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fix It, Flashbacks, Fluff, Forgotten Hargreeves, Gen, Grace isn’t as ignorant as she seems, Hopefully not too much angst XD, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Self-Harm, I’m so sorry klaus, I’m sorry klaus, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus gets clean, Klaus whump, Lonliness, Luther and Allison are, Luther is ignorant, Luther isn’t that bad really, M/M, No Smut, Other, PTSD, Pain, Panic Attacks, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Siblings, Protective Vanya Hargreeves, Recreational Drug Use, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Relapse, SOLDIER - Freeform, Self-Harm, Some Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry again, Sorry if I’ve missed any other tags, Suffering, Supportive Ben, Time Travel, Torture, Underage Drug Use, Vanya is a good sister, Veterans, Vietnam, Vietnam War, War, Whump, Withdrawal Symptoms, Young Hargreeves’s, a lot of emotional stuff, aftermath of war, angst with a semi-happy ending, be warned for the amount of angst, clean Klaus - Freeform, dependant drug use, do I really need to tag this it’s klaus? XD, enjoy, fluff but mainly angst, forgotten, forgotten siblings - Freeform, futulity, has everyone forgotten about the impending apocalypse or?, have I already said this?, he just doesn’t know “, he spills all the tea after Diego takes him home after the vet bar and has a breakdown, he summons Dave - Freeform, hold onto your seatbelts, idk - Freeform, im sorry Luther, imagine a zoo of angst and then somebody opened the cages, including Reginald locking klaus in the mausoleum and about Vanyas powers too whilst we’re at it, just know there’s a lot of hurt/comfort and family binding, kidnapped klaus, klaus Hargreeves isn’t okay, luther is annoying, non-linear, none of the Hargreeves are okay, pogo tells all, referenced self-harm, screw you reginald, self medication, shell-shock, sorry I don’t know how to tag XD, sorry about long tags, still an impending apocalypse, supportive diego, supportive vanya, unknowing Luther, what even are tags?, when are any of them ever okay?, withrawal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-01-11 03:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssl_hargreeves/pseuds/Ssl_hargreeves
Summary: Alternative; When Klaus comes back from the War he is completely disconnected from the world. He couldn’t stand leaving Dave behind, but he also couldn’t stand going back to the same place where he died. He just needed to get away. He managed to find the case and come back. He makes his way to the vet bar with two brothers following him. They end up leaving together and make it back to the mansion. All klaus wants to do is curl up in his bed and forget about the world. His siblings have a very different idea when they see Diego trailing in with a silent and out-of-it looking klaus, imagining he’s just come back from a bender and letting them down again, letting them face the danger of Hazel and Cha-Cha’s attack whilst he went off to get High.They all find out the truth. About Klaus and Vanya’s Childhood. About the days of torture inflicted in Klaus by Hazel and Cha-Cha. About the Vietnam War. About Dave. About Klaus’ Withdrawal and the real reason he uses in the first place.





	1. Returned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. I relate a lot to many of these characters but mainly klaus so I hope I do them justice. There’s major themes of the things mentioned in the tags so if you’re triggered easily please don’t read, also, im not encouraging any behaviours shown or endorse any excuses or reasoning for any actions taken in this. You know the show and am just wanting to share my love for it. If you are struggling with any of these problems in real life, please seek out help from someone you trust and I wish you all the love and support in the world. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this fic and if you see any mistakes or have any suggestions please let me know, thank you!! X
> 
> —————
> 
> This is only the first Chapter and I hope to update every other day if not daily. Any suggestions for what you’d like to see or see me include please let me know!! I will also be doing flashback chapters but that won’t be until the second or third I think X

**Chapter** **1** :

The monotonous droaning of the bus paled in comparison to the sharp ringing in his ears. His tattoo showed on his sleeve a stark contrast to the absolute paleness of his skin, the dried scarlet abrasions against and within the layers of his skin, scattering his entire body, his sunken eyes, and bloody hands showed the tale of a man that had not yet been told.

The thrumming of the bus got louder and louder as he was taken deeper and deeper amongst his thoughts until they changed form into the sounds of shells flying and grenades pounding. The thick smoke that coated the air, suffocating, his screams the only thing he couldn’t hear as he held on to the life of his lover. He couldn’t tell what were tears and what were rain drops anymore, he couldn’t tell the diffence between his blood, Dave’s, and the dirt. All he was focused on was stopping the bleeding and keeping the life inside of Dave. He screamed and screamed, his emotions were as raw as they ever got, he was suffocated and didn’t know how to make it stop. The ghosts of his team joined in the ballad of screaming, almost as if it were meant to be. He screamed more and more until he physically couldn’t, maybe he could’ve been louder if his voice wasn’t already so damaged from his days in the crypts. But just as it was back then, no help came and nobody heard him scream. He was completely and utterly useless and powerless against anything in that moment.

The next thing he knew, he was broke free from his trance with a startle which made him physically jump, with the loud bell that sounded his stop. Although dazed, he grabbed at the air until he felt the pole and hoisted himself up. He didn’t even smile at the driver as he stepped clumsily off the bus and at a stop somewhere, he guessed, only a block or so from the academy.

Then, just as quickly as he managed to suppress it, it all came flooding back and out into the open world. The emotions he had kept behind his built up walls, were all cut down seamlessly and he collapsed in on himself, he became once again flooded in tears as he smashed the breifcase to smithereens. The thing that he saw as the catalyst of his pain in that moment. Gone. He didn’t care that he was in broad daylight, with passers by, he was always invisible and this time it was no different. Although the setting was different and it was now light outside and he wasn’t in the depths of the black night anymore on the battlefield just as he wasn’t with Dave anymore, the emotions were still the same as the war continued to rage in his mind. It all flooded back to him as he laid there on the cold cobbled pavement, hair matted with mud and blood but dry, the theme of dried blood and dirt covered every inch of his body, as he wept into the ground, for what seemed like forever. Fresh tears smearing what was left to smear of his eyeliner down his face, and perhaps the worst part was it re-liquefying the dried blood on his hands. Dave’s blood. All that was left of him, sweet, kind, vulnerable, strong, precious Dave, was left with the heap of a man stranded on a pavement. He didn’t want it anymore. He didn’t want the ghosts of his past, literal and not, he didn’t want the fear, the loneliness that all but consumed him. He didn’t even know where Ben was, he couldn’t focus on anything but the raw pain as anger he felt rise within, he guessed that he’d probably found a better offer and left, he couldn’t exactly blame him either. He didn’t want anything but the motherly comfort of numbness to consume him, taking him back to the only thing he really recognised as home, the numbing darkness that he longed for.

—————————

He awoke what he assumed to be a few hours later, as it was now dark and cold out as he was sat alone, cold and scared on the same pavement he was on earlier. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but to be honest he didn’t remember much at the moment. Only the horror lingered in his mind. He finally decided to pick himself up and began walking. He presumed back to the academy, but he wouldn’t complain if he accidentally took a wrong turn down the wrong alley and was murdered. He really didn’t care anymore at this point. And he was pretty sure withdrawal was going to kick in at any moment too, accompanied with how crappy his body already felt after time-travelling for the second time, which he knew would be fun. He hadn’t managed to take anything between the time of loosing Dave and coming back, and the only thing of value he had on him was Dave’s dog-tags, and he’d rather sell himself or what was left of his soul before it came to parting with those.

He managed to stumble back through those bleak doors after an hour or so of mindlessly walking, he wasn’t really in the mood for keeping track. He didn’t even look to the stars as it only reminded him of the times on the field when to calm each other, he and Dave would remind each other to look to the stars before looking into each other’s eyes, anchoring each other through the brutality of the war. He couldn’t believe it had only been ten months. Between the partying and the fighting, he seemed to have lived a lifetime with Dave. He was the only one who really understood him, although Dave seemed pretty sure it was the alcohol talking when Klaus told him he could see ghosts, he never judged him. He listened, really listened, then suggested more drinks and dancing for the pair of them as they would try to dance their fears away into the night with only each other as comfort. They were the only lifelines each other had. And Klaus had lost him. Forever.

As he entered the vast entrance he heard muffled voices, he presumed of his siblings, but couldn’t make them out and couldn’t tell where from. He didn’t really care either. All he wanted at this point was to get some more alcohol in his system. He didn’t want the ghosts coming, for the regular reasons as well as the realisation of the reality that Dave was really gone. He was used to seeing the corpses of people following him, he could often deduce their deaths just from looking at them, slit necks, bullet holes, he even remembered a man who was sloppily cut in half from what he presumed to be a chainsaw. But for how terrifying they were, he was not prepared to see Dave, his Dave, in that same way. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bear to think about it, though it was the only thing his mind would let him think of. He couldn’t have it as a tangible form in front of him, not again. And so, he dragged himself into the main living area where the bar was, intending to pour himself a drink of the first thing he could see. However, his plans changed upon entering the room.

As he walked in, the heads of Luther, Allison, Diego Five and Vanya turned. He wondered why they were all there as it must’ve been at least 4AM at this point, but decided questioning it wasn’t nearly as important as pouring himself a drink. He needed this. For how much he wanted to see Dave again, he couldn’t, wouldn’t, see him like that. The once was more than enough to last him a lifetime. However, his siblings had other ideas.

“Oh look who finally decided to roll out of whatever gutter he landed himself in this time, and actually join us!!” Luther said in a sarcastic and too loud tone for Klaus’s liking.

Allison rolled her eyes, not so clear on if this was to Luther or Klaus, and folded her arms as Diego and Vanya who were situated on the couch with 5 stood between them and Luther and Allison on the other side of the seating area, turned to look towards Klaus, with questioning looks upon their faces.

Klaus had so much already happening inside his head, he barely even registered what was happening and that his siblings were even in the room as he made his way over to the bar, still with no sign of Ben. Maybe he was there he thought hopefully to himself, and he was just too distracted to notice. For now, he just really needed a drink and he didn’t care what of.

He was grabbing a bottle from underneath the bar when his brain finally managed to focus and register that there were in fact other people with accompanying voices in that room. He looked up hazily squinting as his eyes adjusted and registered that all of his siblings bar from Ben, were turned and looking at him with mixed emotions of frustration, expectance and annoyance with their questioning glances. Had he missed something?

“So?” Five questioned with frustration in his voice. “Are you going to answer the question or not?” He continued.

“Of course he isn’t!! Look!! He’s completely out of it!! Probably still high from the last dose of whatever he’s put into that pathetic body of his!!” Luther shouted towards five.

“Luther!!” Allison said whilst using her hand to whack the top of his arm.

“That’s a bit uncalled for!” Diego interrupted and shot a glare at Luther, although he quickly returned his gaze back to Klaus as Vanya continued to sit there silently looking between them.

Klaus had definitely missed something whilst zoned out, lost in this thoughts.

  
“What?” He questioned, with a very defeated, sombre and quiet tone. Although none of the others seemed to register his tone as they still continued on rather obnoxiously with rather loud and harsh voices.

“Where the hell have you been?!?! We were attacked, and you where what?!?! Off gallivanting the streets after running from the danger?! Leaving us all behind, we could’ve died!” Five demanded, using his arms in various movements to get his point across.

Klaus flinched at the heightened voices and decided to take a swig of whatever bottle of alcohol he hand in his hands before simply answering;

  
“Tired.”

  
He didn’t have time for any of this, his brain was struggling to comprehend much of anything at the minute, and so he began to make his way upstairs before Diego stepped in front of him,  
“No Klaus, we need answers.” He said with a harsh tone as he held out a hand in front of Klaus to stop him.

Klaus instinctively and dismissively waved his hand and continued on, he wasn’t in any mood for talking and his siblings mustn’t have been in a mood for fighting as they let him leave, although they continued taking, presumably to him, he made his way out of the room and up to his bedroom.

He thought about having a bath but decided against it. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want to loose the evidence of Dave he still had upon himself. He grabbed his headphones and stuck on his playlist, too exhausted to even try to continue to interact with his siblings for the night. He laid on his bed, too consumed by everything to even notice that his siblings didn’t bring up the fact of him being covered in still un-treated wounds, dried blood and mud, makeup smudges and different clothes he was in prior to leaving, accomplished also by a new tattoo. For now though, that all could wait. He just needed to forget and indulge in nothingness. The music helped with the spirits, his exhaustion helped with the rest, and soon he slipped away into the hands of the darkness. This was probably the most peace he’d felt in months, and as sad as it is to admit, it was also probably the most relaxed he’d been in a while.


	2. Remedy for a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus awakens from a nightmare and tries to cope with it the only way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the support and Kudos!! This is my first fanfic and I didn’t think anyone would enjoy or read it, so thank you so much and hopefully I can keep up with the updates X  
> —————  
> Ben’s finally here too XD

Chapter 2:

 

Dirt splattered as the sounds of his screams began to echo. Limbs flew about the air like confetti in a parade. Blood showered down like a storm after a long drought. Chaos was all too apparent in the air. He screamed and screamed and nobody came, he cracked a joke only a few moments before about how the feckers must be shooting with their eyes closed if they can’t hit such an obnoxious target as Klaus. He usually made these jokes, more often than not, self-deprecating, to lighten the mood and to put a smile on that gorgeous face that was constantly by his side. His smile that was the only glimmer of hope in this downward spiral of futility that was all engrossing and seemed to lure all into its depths. That smile and that face, gave him life. He loved it more than anything, and the man behind it he loved more than himself. He was willing to endure the utter torment of war as Dave seemed to make it all worth it.

 

Although, when he heard no laugh from the man laid right next to him, his entire world stopped and crumbled around him as he desperately clawed at the sea of blood washing over his hands as he clung to the life of his lover. He screamed, but nobody came. Shells flew, grenades landed, the battle continued and the world span, as his became torn apart oh so evidently right before his eyes. It was when another grenade landed that he awoke with a start.

 

The music in his ears not helping as he gasped desperately for breaths, clawing at his neck as though there was an invisible barrier preventing him from breathing. He was drenched in sweat, only rehashing the irritation of his still untreated wounds which for him, were still fresh only from the day before. The dried blood and dirt became fresh again and clung to his sheets as he laid upright atop his bed. He felt suffocated and his skin itched like crazy. His brain was on fire and his throat felt like it was peeling apart with white hot flames from the inside out. Once taking off his headphones and attempting to get off his bed, only resulting with a pathetic fall to the floor, he managed to land on his knees and curl over himself, tears streaming down his face as he wept. After what must’ve been at least an hour, he managed to control his breathing and his crying, even whipping his legs into gear and managing to sit upright. He was briefly surprised by the fact that he hadn’t managed to wake anyone before he remembered that nobody ever noticed his screams in the night, although he didn’t have the time or strength to dwell on that right now. With all the trauma his mind plagued him with, it was only now that he realised he was bleeding. It wasn’t dirt. It wasn’t Dave’s blood, or that of any of his regiment. It was his, it was fresh and it was still coming out of him. He lifted his shirt and right across the left lower quadrant of his abdomen a nice deep gash situated itself, making itself at home amongst his other scars and grazes and semi-healed cuts and wounds. He didn’t know how he managed to get it as he fought nobody in close combat, but rather shot from afar. It was then that he realised what it was from. The now, what seemed to be pretty pleasant experience compared to the time he spent in Vietnam, visit he shared with his dear friends nutmeg and something? _GOD_ he didn’t even remember, it seemed that long ago. He just remembered after falling by Dave’s bedside after the time hop, it was the most severe of his wounds. Dave managed to patch him up with the limited supplies they had whilst the others slept.

 

In ‘normal’ circumstances, such a wound would’ve healed naturally in a month or so, using only painkillers and leaving a scar behind. However, these were not normal circumstances and he couldn’t exactly get the right treatment. Not to mention the many others that were there and were suffering from far worse and needed the sparse supplies more urgently than Klaus. That’s where the origins of Klaus and Dave’s drinking nights began. They basically used it as an excuse to get drunk more than the rest of the crew as he needed it for ‘painkiller’ reasons, and nobody was complaining and so they continued. However, with the constant fight, toil and strain wartime puts on a mans body, paired with the new injuries to accompany, that original gash from his friends in the bunny masks continued to re-open and get infected. Though the pain would be unbearable at times, he tried his best not to complain as it meant Dave got an excuse to take care of him more often than the usual wartime care routines.

 

However, now it became just a painful hindrance that he should probably get checked out now that it had reopened again. It even sent his skin a funny moss colour and continued to bleed. But, as this is Klaus, he decided the best medication was the non-prescription kind. He didn’t bother to change and only tied a long sleeve t-shirt he was thankful he grabbed from Diego a while back when trying to do an impression of the man and tied it around his waist, underneath his shirt in an attempt to try and stop the bleeding, or at least slow it down. If it worked on the front lines, it would sure as hell do its job and work for him now, at least for a few hours for him to shoot up before he had to inevitability face reality again.

 

And so, he grabbed his large leather and faux-fur rimmed coat and headed out into the cold night. He grabbed his phone this time rather than his MP3 player in case he needed to ‘emergency contact’ any of his usual dealers in case there weren’t any lurking about in their habitual spots. He pulled his headphones on and set his music on shuffle, trying to drown out the sounds of the dead in both his present and his past. He managed to make it to the door before he heard someone, although, they didn’t speak up. Klaus was pretty sure he just imagined it as by this point as he couldn’t trust any sounds his brain was making, and he didn’t hear the sound again, at least not through his music. Unable to tell anymore what was real, what was happening now, or in the past, what was in the land of the living or what was in the land of the passed, he decided not to turn around to check but instead carry on out of the door. Just as he stepped outside the door, he realised he hadn’t gotten any money on him, so as quickly as his body would allow- which wasn’t very quickly at all, he turned on his heels and went back into the buildings threshold with little pain being inflicted on his pre-existing wounds in the process. He went into good ol’ Pa’s office and took the first shiny thing he saw, he couldn’t even tell what it was. Maybe a globe? Or a golden doorknob? The old many had too many weird possessions to question at this point, and so Klaus just stuffed it into his pocket before heading out for the second time. 

 

It was only then he realised it was still dark outside, and it was at least 4am by the time he got to sleep, which meant... he pulled out his phone. _Great_. 4:33. He can’t even get a solid hour before the nightmares disturb him anymore. Not the mention the fact that he was at least 36 hours since his last fix, apart from the small gulp of what he thinks was gin from the bar he had before going up to his bedroom the hour before, and he really wasn’t enjoying his new-found sobriety. He didn’t like withdrawal but now had an ever greater motivation to keep high. He had to keep Dave away. For as much as he longed to see him, he couldn’t let him see him like this, and he couldn’t let himself see his Dave... like that. And so, he made his way to the pawnshop which he knew kept open 24/7 especially for their best customer, Klaus. Upon entrance you could see that it might as well have been an extension of the Hargreeves’ house as everything in their had once belonged to them, which proves how much Klaus enjoyed to go there.

 

Anyways, he managed to sell the golden ball- or whatever it was, for $650. He didn’t know if they gave him too much or too little, but at this point he really didn’t care. It was enough to get him heavily drunk and blazed for the night so it was good enough for him.

 

His mind was too dazed as he wandered about. He felt too disconnected, he might’ve enjoyed the numbness he felt, if it was the kind he craved. He was overwhelmingly lost, he could still hear the helicopters but only saw dimly lit streets ahead of himself. He stumbled from alley to alley and began seeing spirits once again- and not the kind of spirits he enjoyed behind a bar. _No_. These were the fleshy, not-so-Human ghoulish kind. The kind he _REALLY_ didn’t enjoy. He began to run but it soon became a pathetic stumble-jog before he found a dumpster and decided it was as good a spot as any to catch a breath. He really shouldn’t have been this tired already, but blamed it on what Dave and himself counted on the calendar to be at least ten months, they endured in constant battle, with the probably infected and still bleeding gash on his stomach not helping either. Even he wasn’t too out-of-it to realise that green probably wasn’t the best colour for flesh to be. Anyhow, he began to settle down beside the dumpster when he heard semi-recognisable voices. _Dammit_. His headphones must’ve fallen off whist he was ‘running’. Although, they were still around his neck so at least he hadn’t lost them for good.

 

He was too scared to look around the dumpster as he didn’t know what he’d find, between ghosts he’d somehow managed to offend by not wanting them scream at him, or just your average everyday friendly neighbourhood thug. Nevertheless, he turned round and saw it was Dave. Not his Dave, just an old dealer he used to know. But god it stung just thinking of the name and seeing his face and the images of his body pop up in his mind and - _NO_.

 

He walked out from behind the dumpster, drunken looking although it was really from the blood loss at this point, and waved his money in the air seeing what he could get for it. All it got him was a couple of baggies of pills, and some weed. Not the greatest and most likely definitely overcharged but he wasn’t going to complain. He’d take anything to avoid seeing Dave- his Dave, again, like that.

 

He walked back over the the dumpster and less-than gracefully slumped down.

His hands quaked violently as he attempted to open the bag, he was raising them to his mouth when they abruptly tossed themselves onto the floor.

 

His mind struggled to focus as he heard a voice and a face in shock before him. _Ben_? He thought to himself, but his vision was so blurred he seriously couldn’t tell at this point.

 

“-t letting you do this to yourself again.” Was all he heard, but he knew the owner of the voice. He smiled softly, knowing the comforting presence of his brother was just beside him. He couldn’t care that he was shouting, he didn’t even register the fact that Ben just touched him. All he knew now was the darkness as he finally let it take ahold. He’d been fighting for so long, he wanting something to numb himself, but as it turns out the nice gash across his stomach was enough to do the job just fine in the end. He let the darkness flood over him as if a blanket in the winter, and drifted off to the muffled tones of his brother’s voice, unknowing and at that time, uncaring, of what was actually being said.

 

It sure as hell was amazing while it lasted, despite the pain, the darkness swept over him and for once, the voices ceased. But like all good things, it must come to an end eventually. But why did it have to be this soon?

 

The next thing his brain registered was the sound what he faintly seemed to recall the the sound of a phone buzzing. Then nothing. Then lights and movement. Then nothing. Then voices. Then nothing. Then the all consuming, blissful darkness, once again, returning him, to nothing.


	3. My Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego always felt responsible for his siblings, which didn’t make it any easier for him when any of them were in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead!!  
> So we finally get a Diego POV chapter and I hope you enjoy it. This one took slightly longer to write but next chapter we will be back to Klaus.  
> I hope you enjoy, and many thanks for the Kudos and comments left on my last chapter, it means so much to me!! X  
> Also, there’s some medical talk in this and I’m no expert so please let me know if I’ve made any mistakes. For example, I know Klaus’ body will have built up a tolerance to most weaker painkillers but I also know the hospital won’t want to put him on anything strong in case he relapses so I kinda just did what I could XD anyways, thank you and if there are any spelling errors or anything like that please feel free to point them out to me. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy XD X

**Chapter** **3** :

 

It was the early hours of the morning, must’ve been between 3 or 4, when he heard the sounds of a muffled scream. He knew exactly what this was. Klaus. Couldn’t he just shut up for _five_ _minutes_? Yes, he felt guilty about saying it, knowing the man probably couldn’t help it, but when he heard it the incessant screaming every night for eighteen years without fail, with it only to continue now after thirteen years of peace, he couldn’t help but get a little agitated at the sound. Luckily, he wasn’t feeling too sleepy that night, instead he sat in his room, just _looking_. Looking at his knives. Looking out of his window and at the walls. Images of Eudora came to mind as well as what he’d do to the bastards who took her from him when he found them. Not long did they break into his home and threaten his family, but they took his friend, and that was something he _couldn’t_ forgive.

 

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a door close and his head shot up as if a dog who’d just been alerted to an intruder. He got up slowly to his door, hand cautiously placed on his knife and his other reaching out to carefully push his door open. He knew it was probably one of his siblings, but he wasn’t taking the chance, not so soon after Cha-Cha and Hazel’s attack.

 

As he peered through the gap in the door he’d made, he felt the  muscles in his body relax as he saw that it was just Klaus. He was prepared for a fight, but was sure as hell glad when he realised he wouldn’t have to. After a moment he was about to go back to his  bed when he felt a shiver go through his body. At first he thought he’d left his window open, but when he looked around and saw it was closed he left to investigate. The sudden cold air was from Klaus, Diego stood at the top of the stairway watching as his brother left in his usual getup of a fur-coat, leather trousers and headphones, however he couldn’t see his shirt of choice as he only saw him from the back. He felt like asking him where he was going, especially at this sort of time, but he already knew the answer, it was Klaus after all. Plus, he probably wouldn’t hear him with his headphones on anyway and so, let him leave.

 

Diego made his way back to his room and decided to take a page out of Klaus’ book and listen to some music in an attempt to try and get some shut-eye. He faintly heard the door open and close again, but presuming they were in no danger and it was just klaus again, probably forgetting something, he let himself close his eyes and peacefully drift off to the sound of the music that played in his ear. For someone so hardcore, he sure did like his classic music, especially these songs Eudora had recommended to help for calming his emotions when he got too angry on a particular case. Of course, he’d kill before he let anyone find that out.

 

It was a couple of hours later when he was rudely awakened by the sound of his phone buzzing. _Jeez_ , can he not get a couple of hours of sleep before being disturbed? At first he thought it was patch as she was one of the very few who had this number, but when he suddenly remembered he fought back his emotions and picked up his screen to see who it was. _Oh_ _great_. Unknown caller. They were calling at 6am so it better have been important. He leaned up from his bed, his earphones already fallen out as he slept, and picked up the phone.

 

“Hello? Who is this?” He asked in a groggy tone which somehow managed to sound both threatening and not, at the same time. He was too tired to deal with this. He’d been running on empty all week and he’d like to catch his beauty sleep before the world ended. Literally.

 

“Hello, is this Diego Hargreeves?” A kind woman sounded from the other end of the phone. He knew he recognised the voice but was too tired and his brain couldn’t place it.

 

“Yes, now do I need to ask again? Who-“ he was cut off.

 

“Sorry, we have you down as the emergency contact for another Mr. Hargreeves?” He asked raising her pitch just a bit at the end to indicate the question, making sure this was the right person.

 

Diego let out a small sigh, realising what this was. Now he’d have to go pick up his pain-in-the-ass brother from the ER because _apparently_ he can’t be trusted to go more than two hours without accidentally overdosing.

 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He said defeatedly as he hung up, letting another sigh escape. He sluggishly got up off his bed, luckily when he fell asleep last night he was still in his clothes so he didn’t need to waste time doing that now. He made a grab for his keys and made for the door. 

 

“Master Diego? Where are you going at this time?” Diego heard a call from the hall.

 

“Out. Pogo, I’ll be back soon.” He said as politely as his tiredness would allow before heading out to his car.

 

The car ride took longer than expected, it was only 6:30 and didn’t expect traffic until much later.As he sat in his car, alone to his thoughts and his brain finally fully switched on, he realised something. He hadn’t even asked how Klaus was, or if he was even alive. He’d just assumed he was fine, except from his usual self-destructive habits to match his personality. Now, the worry and guilt began to eat at him. ‘Sorry’, the woman had said sorry on the phone. Was she just being polite? Or had something serious happened? He was used to the plentiful amount of calls he received over the years, and the regulatory of it, and he was too tired to even think something serious could’ve happened as Klaus always seems to be just fine when he goes to pick him up, with his usual humours one-liners to boot. But this didn’t make the fear go away that this time, he might not be so lucky, and something really serious might’ve happened. The guilt ate at him. He couldn’t stop thinking that he’d turn up, finding his brother dead, and he didn’t even ask if he was okay. And he didn’t stop him from going out last night, and he didn’t even tell his siblings where he was going or what was happening. He acted so nonchalantly, out of usual force of habit. But these thoughts only made the wait in the car that much excruciatingly longer. However, he tried to reason with and calm himself. This always happens, _right_? And he’s always fine. He has no need to worry. This is just Klaus _being_ Klaus. _Right_? But that didn’t stop the voice in the back of his head, the doubt that crept its way forward.

 

It had just gone 7:30 when he made it to the hospital, hoping after all this he drove to the right ER. _God_ -he didn’t even stop to ask that on the phone either. _Stop_. _No_. _He’ll_ _be_ _fine_.

 

“K-Klaus. Klaus H-H-Harg-greeves?” He asked both quietly but frantically at the front desk, trying to suppress his desperation and worry. _He’d_ _be_ _fine_.

 

“Klaus?!” He asked her again, she could see he was worried and so made sure the first thing she responded with was an answer for him. She typed the name into the system, becoming all too familiar with it over the years she didn’t need to ask how to spell it.

 

“Yes, he was brought in little over an hour ago, straight down the hall take a left, then it’s the fourth door to the right.” She said calmly, trying to point him in the right direction.

 

“T-thank you” he said before shooting off, first in a very fast fast walk that quickly became more of a jog before he got to the room he counted was the one she directed him to. A pit in his stomach opened as he heard no voice from within. Usually he would be able to hear his brother shouting about human rights and how he should be able to check himself out without Diego needing to come as ‘he was an adult now’, which always brought a smile to Diego’s face before driving his brother back to wherever he was staying _if_ he couldn’t convince him to go back to a rehab centre or at the very least stay with _him_ for a couple of days, just so he could keep an eye on him. But this time, there was no voice and no complaining. He’d hoped he had the wrong room and he’d be able to hear his brother’s voice coming from a different room on a different floor, or down a different hallway maybe?

 

Just as he was beginning to hope a nurse came out of the room holding a clipboard to his chest.

 

“Oh, I take it you’re here for Mr. Hargreeves?” He questioned with a clam and kind tone as worry began to grown in the face opposite him.

 

“Y-yes. I-is he o-o-okay??” Diego questioned in return, unable to hide the worry in his voice now, especially with the stutter that he’d worked so hard to overcome, returning to his voice.

 

The nurse just looked at him with sad but kind eyes before briefly looking down at his clipboard and then back up to Diego.

“He was brought in with a substantial amount of injures, but we’ve managed to stop the bleeding and get him stable. You can go in if you’d like?” He added after a short pause. Diego was stunned. Bleeding? Just what had Klaus gotten himself into now? He assumed he’d overdosed, but this? This was shocking, even to him.

 

“B-B-Bleeding?” He questioned.

“Not overd-dosed?” He continuted.

 

The nurse took a moment to look back at his clipboard with slight confusion on etched his face before reading a note at the bottom of the paper and realising just who was behind those doors. ‘Known substance abuser, do not give stronger than Tramadol, only in emergencies. If no effect or extreme circumstances, Consult Doctor Avery.’ He looked back up to Diego before responding.

 

“I’m sorry Mr.Hargreeves. Your brother was brought into us after being found in extreme temperatures with severe wounds all over his body. We still don’t know the cause of all of them, but if we had to guess, some of them seem to have been there for months, with the worst re-opening and being infected.” Diego’s face was pure worry and confusion at this point, but the nurse continued, trying to get it all out at once, ripping it off like a bandaid- pun intended. He continued, knowing Diego’s question without him even needing to ask it, “In fact, there were no recent substances found in his system at the time we found him, but have had to put him on some painkillers and general anaesthetic whilst we treated the worst of his injuries.” Diego’s face contorted to pure horror. How could injuries be there for months and his Steven be mostly clean when just days ago he was fine and pumping himself with all kings of drugs? “But don’t worry-“ the nurse interrupting his train of thought, “-he’s in the best place now and is stable. We had to remove his clothes in an effort to see and treat the extent of his injuries. We’ve placed them in a bag by the bed for you for when he wakes up.” He have Diego a sad but comforting and kind smile before moving on, he had other patients after all that also needed tending to and checking up on.

 

Diego tried his best to give him a smile, attempting to thank him, but his face just couldn’t manage it. He pushed desperately through the door and saw Klaus on the bed, calmly asleep, hooked up to an IV drip and a pulse monitor on his finger. He could’ve smiled at his brother looking so peaceful if it weren’t for the circumstances.

 

They’d raised a sheet to is waist, but from what Diego could see, he was basically bandaged head to toe, with the biggest across his abdomen. He looked so different- younger, with the makeup off his face and his body cleaned after how dirty he appeared to be that morning. He could’ve mistaken it for a younger Klaus, if it wasn’t for the beeping machine bringing him back to reality.

 

He slowly make his way to his brothers bedside when he began to stir. He was relieved that he was moving, but then concern began to naw at him once more. Should he even be waking up yet?

 

After a few moments, Klaus opened his eyes and looked up at Diego. The first thing on his face was confusion, but as he moved his hand to his chest, a huge panic broke out over his features.

 

“Where are they?!?! Where are they?!?!” Was the first thing Klaus said. He was taken aback at first by how quiet his own voice was, clearly attempting for a shout. But then he continued to claw at his chest and then looked even more panicked, if that was even possible, when he saw his hands. He broke out in instant cries, tears streaming down his face as he struggled for a breath. At this is heart rate monitor started alerting at the clear panic attack and after a few moments the same nurse as earlier as well as a couple of new faces rushed in, trying to calm Klaus.

 

“C-calm d-down-n, K-Klaus. Just b-breathe. W-where are w-w-what??” He questioned, frantically trying to calm his brother.

 

After a few minutes Klaus was calm again and after another couple of minutes passed, the medical staff left again, leaving a now calm but awake Klaus in the room, alone with Diego.

 

Despite the pain inflicted that covered his features with the movement, Klaus sat himself up and leans back against the bed. Tears once again to roll down his face, but this time silently as he looked ahead of him, but at nothing in particular, as if he was completely zoned out but still aware of the room around him. Diego moves closer to his brother once again and held his wrist, his stutter now reduced along with his initial panic.

 

“W-What happened K-Klaus?” He asked.

 

“That doesn’t matter.” He began calmly, still seeming completely zoned out to Diego, but before he could reply Klaus continued, “The dog tags, where are they?! What did they do with them?!?!” His voice heightened along with his heart beat and Diego was quick to move closer and grab his brothers forearm in his arm and get his attention, making him look at him.

 

“Your s-stuff is over t-there. But please t-tell me what h-happened” Diego continued calmly but pleadingly.

 

“I got injured.” Klaus said almost comically, with undertones of obvious sarcasm. Diego could’ve laughed at the fact that Klaus was still there if the situation were any different. At that remark he backed up and stood tall, anger now printed on his face.

 

“K-Klaus! This is no time for jokes! This isn’t a-a joke! L-Look at you!” Diego said, raising his voice to a shout now. He didn’t mean to direct this anger at Klaus, especially not in this fragile state, but what else did he expect? For him to laugh after putting him through this much worry? He knew it wasn’t Klaus’ fault-probably, but he couldn’t help the escape of his emotions.

 

At this moment he could visibly see for the first time in his life, Klaus’s walls going back up. It felt so strange that he’d never noticed until now. Klaus began to push his legs so they hung off the edge of the bed.

 

“ _I’m_ _leaving_.” Was all he said in reply. Diego tried to stop him, but he has to hand it to him, he’s all of a sudden a lot tougher than the Klaus he thought he knew, and he managed to push himself up, despite Diego’s protest and began to re-dress himself, except from the two shirts he had as they’d had to cut them off him. Diego wasn’t even surprised with how easily he was able to take the needle out of his arm but he saw the instant relief he saw after klaus desperate clawed in the plastic bag at something before slipping the necklace over his head. He clutched at them for a moment, more tears rolling down his checks before he made his way to the door with a stumble, despite Diego’s clear protests.

 

He tried to get him to sit back down and take it easy, but he knew how stubborn Klaus was and could tell he wasn’t going to win this one, not when he couldn’t threaten his brother with physical violence, and so decided it would be safer that if he was going to leave, that he would at least have Diego’s assistance. They made their way to the front desk and after a slight argument, Klaus managed to shakily sign himself out and headed for the doors.

 

Diego felt Klaus lean on him slightly, but didn’t complain, he knew he was holding back in an effort to try and prove to Diego he was capable on his own, but eventually after a very awkward and silent walk, they made it back to Diego’s car.

 

Klaus’ face looked too vacant and haunted, no smile, no jokes and no eyeliner. At first Diego was pleased to see his brother without the makeup for once, but now he just felt uncomfortable and slightly unsettled by it, realising he just wasn’t Klaus without it. Nevertheless, he moved to start the engine to began the drive back to the academy, with his brother safely at his side, but ignoring the mixed feelings of relief of having Klaus here, and concern with what got him here, proved harder than he thought it’d be. He pushed them to the back of his mind as he heard the engine start and began to pull out of the parking lot, trying to distract himself with whatever thoughts he could and he tried to process everything that had just happened across the past few days.


	4. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus’ mind just wanted to be numb again, but his heart had other ideas when his eyes wandered to a Vet bar they were passing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting yesterday, I got super swamped with school work but to make it up to you I’ll post a bonus chapter tomorrow if Diego and Klaus’ “Heart to Heart”. 
> 
> FYI; I skipped some details in this chapter as they’re based entirely on scenes I’m sure you already know and I didn’t want to bore you with repeating it, but hopefully you’ll enjoy this chapter just the same. Thank you for your Kudos and comments, it means so much to me!! X

**Chapter** **4:**

 

The pain shot through him as he clenched his entire body tighter and tighter trying to stop it. He wanted to let his body go limp and just ignore the world, but whatever painkillers they had given him clearly weren’t strong enough and now his wounds somehow felt even worse. His entire body itched. At first he thought it was from the dried blood and dirt, but it was as if the itch was coming from the inside out. He was still dazy and had a hard time concentrating on anything, he could barely remember what had happened to him. He remembered the screams and echos, the gunshots and helicopters flying overhead. He could remember waking up, his body covered in blood, sweat, and tears. He remembered struggling for breath and going out in search for something to dull it all. The pills in his hands... and then... _BEN_. He shot around in a panic as his breathing hitched. _Thank_   _God-_ Ben was there, sat behind him in the back of the car. His breathing slowed again as he faintly heard theconcerned voice of Diego filling the air around him. Wait... _Diego_? Why was Diego here? His memory was still fuzzy and he had a hard time navigating in his own mind... _oh_ _yes_! He’d ended up in the ER... again. Diego must’ve come to pick him up... although the memory of it was lost to him as of right now. But wait... if he was in the hospital did that mean...? Please god- _NO_! He looked down at his hands... clean... he was gone. Dave... they’d taken him away from him... the pain hurt more than a thousand knives at that time, he’d lost Dave again and he couldn’t get him back. It was only then he realised he was having a full blown panic attack as the car came to a holt. Diego was leaning over, hands on Klaus’ arm and chest trying to calm him as his eyes swam with tears. He didn’t even remember beginning to cry, but he must’ve as his face was awash with them. It took him a few more moments to reorientate himself before his body calmed and he could focus on Diego.

 

“Calm down Klaus. W-what’s wrong?” Diego said trying to voice his concern but also mask it at the same time, although he managed to let a single stutter slide through the gaps.

 

Klaus’ eyes were in shock still and he looked down at his hands before looking up to Diego again, who was now holding each of his wrists in his hands in an attempt to calm and focus his brother. Once he calmed, he didn’t answer Diego, too tired to do so, and instead slumped back into his chair, the pain in doing so not even distinguishable on his face anymore, and looked out of his window. The voices of Diego and Ben were muffled to him and so, with reluctance, Diego re-started the car, seeing he wasn’t going to be getting a response anytime soon, and pulled out, back onto the road.

 

After a few minutes silence, the brothers came to a stop sign. As the car stopped, something rolled forward from underneath Klaus’ seat. A bottle of vodka. _Nice_. It’s must’ve still been there from the last time he hitched a ride from Diego, but that all seemed so long ago for him now, his mind still so hazy from it all. The bottle was already opened, but that didn’t stop him from leaning forward, reaching down and grabbing it. He needed to numb himself. He couldn’t see Dave like that again. That’s when he heard the voices, in unison; “should you really be doing that?” _Really_ , judgement from them, _now_? He didn’t care, he took a drink and kept the bottle in his hand as he continuously took drinks throughout the ride.

 

Ben and Diego had a habit of talking over each other, the only problem this time is that Diego didn’t know he was doing it, and so kept on doing it. Klaus tried to tune it out as he Drank, but he still heard them. “You’re getting sober, don’t throw it away now” he heard Ben say, not in a judgemental way, but rather a kind but pleasing tone. “You’ve just come out of hospital, I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Diego’s concerned tone chimed in. Klaus ignored both, too tired to respond. He was emotionally and physically drained, but he still preferred hearing their calm voices over that of the ghosts, and so, didn’t feel the need to drink the vodka as fast and desperately as he could’ve.

 

After a few minutes of silence Diego chimed in with how he hasn’t heard Klaus this quiet since he split his jaw when doing a mini fashion show for a select few of his siblings, coutesy of Grace’s wardrobe, unknowing to her of course, or so they all thought anyways. A painful yet funny memory Klaus recalled, making it one of his better ones to date. He responded to Diego and even tried to share a tired laugh with him, however he didn’t have the energy to keep up this conversation, resulting with it ending as quickly as it began. Although it didn’t take away from the fond moment between the siblings. Even Ben smiled at the memory sympathetically.

 

A few more minutes passed, as well as a few more gulps, with Klaus staring aimlessly out of the window when his head suddenly popped up which incurred only one thought in his mind.

 

“Just drop me off here.” He piped up to Diego. Diego was clearly bewildered and told Klaus he wasn’t doing that as they were almost home. To this, Klaus responded that if he didn’t stop the car, he would jump out whilst it was moving and there’s nothing he could do to stop him, and of course with Klaus being Klaus, there was no doubt in Diego’s mind that he’d actually do this, promoting him to reluctantly pull up across the toad from a Vet’s bar, trying to prevent his brother from gaining anymore injuries, especially so soon from his last.

 

Klaus took ahold of his dog-tags and took a deep breath, closing his eyes and calming his body for a moment before dropping them to his chest once again and opening and exiting the car door.

 

He’d presumed Diego had drove off, but when he felt a calm hand upon his shoulder, he knew it wasn’t the case. None of the men who gave him the cold stares as he entered would treat him so gently. He didn’t bother to turn around however, instead inching closer to the picture that hung upon the wall, moving his hands so that they were touching a figure in the photo. All the thoughts began to dull in his mind as he focused on the picture, a sort of sad serenity began to wash over him. Once again, tears began streaming down his face, luckily with no eyeliner for them so smear this time, although it made him seem eerily so un-Klaus like that he was almost unrecognisable.

 

It was then he heard a man telling him to leave. Diego’s face was stunned as he knew what to expect next from his brother. Klaus heard the man, an older man, and although he thought he recognised the voice, he paid no attention to it and instead he let his emotions get the better of him as he kicked off at him. How _dare_ he try and tear him from Dave? _His_ _Dave_. Just how many times would the universe try and spilt them to only taunt Klaus with it later?

 

The next thing he remembered was Diego ushering him back out to the car. His mind was fuzzy enough as it was, so when he saw red, he lost all semblance of self control he felt he still had within him, and his mind went blank, with only rage, pain, anger, loss, grief, hurt and guilt flooding all at once, consuming him.


	5. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Diego have a discussion in the car before heading back to the academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for your comments and kudos and for continuing to read my work! X  
> I wasn’t originally going to do this chapter because it had already been seen in the show, but decided to do it as a bonus as I got some comments wanting the Heart to Heart. Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter!! :-) X

**Chapter Five** ;

 

Klaus’s mind was spinning all around him, he was tired and he just wanted it to stop. Why couldn’t the voices just leave him alone for _five_ _minutes_? For once though, these weren’t the voices of the spirits that followed him, No. They were the echos of the war, echos of the fight and echos of Dave. The voices inside his head telling him he wasn’t good enough as he recalled all the times his siblings dismissed him and told him he was unimportant, that what he was saying didn’t matter and they didn’t have time for him. Those were the voices the endless highs and drunken nights never quite seemed to drown out. He knew his siblings never intended any militia by it, but it didn’t stop what they were saying from being true and it sure as hell didn’t stop it from hurting.

 

“Klaus-“ Diego’s voice ripped through his thoughts, distracting him. He turned to face his brother and Diego continued, “What the hell is wrong with you?!” Klaus didn’t even realise but by this point he’d already managed to rustle in his pockets to find a certain bag of pills that he had in there from the day- or however long it’s been- ago, before Diego came to pick him up. Before he knew it, Diego had slapped the back of his head, forcing him to throw them onto the floor. He would’ve been mad, that was at least $200 worth, but he was just too drained at this point to care. He forced a laugh, as it was the only response his mind knew for when things got too tough, and then desperately looked through his pockets again before Diego stopped him. 

 

“What the hell asshole?!” Klaus exclaimed. He really hadn’t meant to snap at him, or did he? He didn’t know, his emotions were too raw and now that the tears had stopped, now that that vet got him riled up, his mind was full of rage.

 

“Don’t tell me everything’s alright! I saw you in there! And you were crying like a Baby!!” Diego screamed in his brothers face, in retaliation to Klaus’s actions, only inches away from Klaus’ face at this point as they both inched closer amidst the shouting. The man had just come out of hospital from a serious injury, drunk an almost full bottle of vodka in the space of _one_ car journey, and kicked off at a Vet in a place he had no business in being. And now? Now he was tying to fill his system with more pills rather than talk about what the hell was going on with him. This had to stop, Diego was too busy to deal with this andbe needed his space to think, so needed Klaus to get his stuff dealt with now so it didn’t get in the way of him getting justice for Patch and raining hell on those masked psychos who deserve every bit of what’s coming to them.

 

Almost instantly, Klaus screamed back at him, his brain didn’t even register what he was saying before it splurted out of him with his voice reaching heights he’d long forgot since the mausoleum, “BECAUSE I LOST SOMEONE!!” Just then- he realised he’d said too much. Diego didn’t care, _none_ of them did, the only person ever to Was Dave. But now, his mind was so consumed with rage, he couldn’t stop himself, but after the sudden outburst, his body became instantly drained once again. He was too tired to fight it anymore. He was broken and there really was no point in trying to fix it in his eyes, with no hope of doing so either.

 

He slumped back into his chair, the alcohol from earlier must’ve been effective as it didn’t hurt his back when he let it harshly fall against the seat. All posture he gained during the fighting with Diego had been lost as he resigned himself.

“I lost someone...” he continued, with a voice so defeated it took Diego by shock. He had _NEVER_ seen Klaus like this. It got his attention.

 

In an attempt to do some damage control, he continued “the only- the only person I’ve ever _truly_ loved more than myself.” His voice was utterly defeated, but hoped the explanation would serve as an apology to Diego, so he knew the anger wasn’t directed at him and that he hadn’t meant to snap at him. He wish he could’ve stopped it, kept his stupid emotions in check and just _SHUT_ _UP_. But what’s done is done, and he couldn’t fight it anymore. He managed to find a pill in his pocket and this time, Diego hadn’t even tried to stop him.

“Cheers.” He spoke with a deflated voice towards his brother as he dry swallowed the pill.

 

Diego was in complete disbelief. His brother was going through the exact same thing he was, and he didn’t even realise. After a brief pause, Diego responded.

“Well... you’re luckier than most. -when you loose someone, at least you can see them whenever you want.” He stated, in half, an attempt to comfort his brother, hoping those were the right words, he never really needed comforting, always too high or just too happy to care, never before so _fragile_ , so Diego was utterly unprepared when it came to ‘heart to heart’s like this. However, the other half of him, said it from a jealously... Klaus could see this girl- probably someone he met on his bender he went on whilst the academy was attacked by Hazel and Cha-Cha the other day, whenever he wanted. Whereas Diego... well, he’d never get see Patch again. Tell her he loved her or tell her how sorry he was. He didn’t want her to die, but he felt drowned in the guilt that she died alone, scared, on a dingy motel floor, in the thought that Diego was coming, but he didn’t make it in time, and she died. 

 

After a few more moments silence, of Diego looking between his brother and the car wheel, and Klaus loosing himself further and further into nothing as he gave into the helplessness of it all, of the pain, too tired to even respond to Diego, and correct him, letting him know it’s _not_  some sort of gift one want and definitely not ideal to see the people you love in a permanent state of hurt as they became trapped in the bodies and situations they died in ((with only Ben serving as the exception to this rule, and at some point, he would have to ask him how he managed it, but that was for another time when maybe he could focus at least one of his thoughts)), Diego re-started the cars engine and began the drive back to the academy, knowing he spoke for the both of them when he said to himself they were both in need of a break right about now, and the comfort of being able to fall back into their own beds once again, and they didn’t speak for the rest of the journey, with only Diego sparing glances to his brother when he could take his eyes from the road. 


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Diego return home. The siblings are waiting and things begun to kick off when they see a drunk Klaus returning home after all of their lives were put in danger the way that they were by Hazel and Cha-Cha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you so much to everyone who’s reading my work so far, I hope you’re enjoying it! X  
> I’ve decided to split this chapter into two so I couldn’t get the first half published today whilst trying to work on the structure. The real tea will be spilt next chapter XD I hope you enjoy!! X

**Chapter** **6:**

 

The sound of the engine humming reminded him too much of the sounds of helicopters overhead. He drunk the remnants of alcohol that remained in the bottle and tightly shut his eyes, attempting to block out the memories. He was too engulfed in his memories, and trying too hard to block them out however he could, that he didn’t notice the car stopping or the engine ceasing. What awoke him from his thoughts was Diego, opening the car door he was leaned against and therefore leaving him to fall. This was a shock to his body as he jolted back to himself and reality, luckily missing the floor as Diego caught his shoulders and placed him back upright in the seat. After blinking away some tears he didn’t even realise was there, his vision began to regain itself.

 

The only look he could read on his brothers face was sadness, he didn’t know why Diego looked so disappointed, and he didn’t like it. It would’ve been fine if it was his usual ‘I’m disappointed in you Klaus’ look, he was used to that. But it wasn’t. It was the look of hurt and disappointment in something else, and he couldn’t figure out what. Once again, however, he became ripped from his thoughts as Diego knelt down beside the open car door in front of Klaus, looking at him.

 

“You don’t look like you” Diego said in a calm tone, if Klaus had to guess, he was trying to make a joke. He must’ve spent too long in his thoughts because before he could reply Diego continued with an awkward laugh “-without the eyeliner I mean” and scratched the back of his neck.

 

“ _Ha_. Going for a new look. _Don’t_ _you_ _like_ _it_?” Klaus attempted to say with humour in his voice and a comically fake frown on his face, covering up the emotions he felt underneath.

Diego could read this as he instantly took over the conversation again and began to stand up.

 

“-there should be some somewh- Ah!” Diego said as he rustled about in the back seats of his car. He knew Klaus must’ve had it in his car at some point, and there it was. A stick of eyeliner.

 

Diego knelt down again in front of his brother and moved closer to his face with his hands. Klaus flinched as at first he didn’t realise what he was doing, and the last time someone was this close to him, it was Dave’s corpse. For now however, he was too tired and drunk to protest, and Diego felt too awkward, and so attempted to hap-hazardly draw some eyeliner on his brother.

 

“You know, I think this is the quietest I’ve heard you. Did I win the lottery or is it just my lucky day?” Diego said, attempting to once again make jokes and lighten the tone. He didn’t realise, that this was the complete wrong thing to say to Klaus, and after no reaction from him, the atmosphere fell silent once again as Diego continued to attempt to draw the eyeliner.

 

“ _Wow_ \- I never realised how much effort this is” he said with an exasperated claim, noticing a slight twinge of a smile creeping into the corner of Klaus’ lower lip, he felt kind of proud of himself. “I really should give you and Allison more credit” another nervous laugh escaped him. After a few more excruciating moments of silence for Diego, he finished and stepped back, looking at his brothers empty expression.

 

“Sorry it’s not the best... but tell _anybody_ about this and I’ll Kill you.” Diego said in his usual tone, but indicated it was an obvious joke.

Klaus came back to himself and stepped out of the car with a hand from Diego when he saw his brothers sudden movements. The bottle dropped from his lap as he stood up, it crashed to the floor and his entire body flinched as he instinctively moved to cover his ears, his mind mistaking it for another grenade landing at his feet.

Diego once again pulled him back from his thoughts as he saw a shocked Diego try and reach forward for him once again.

 

“ _I’m_ _fine_!” Klaus spoke, with his voice too tired to shout, but still getting his point across as he dismissively waved his hand at Diego and began to walk towards the house. Diego quickly shut the passenger side door and locked his car before rushing in after Klaus.

 

The first thing Klaus heard upon entering those heavy doors was the sound of Pogo from the top of the stairs, as he began to walk down he noticed the door. “Ah, master Klaus. I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten to. Do you know where, Ah-“ he was interrupted by Diego coming through the door behind Klaus, now both stood in the open doorway looking up to Pogo “-there you are.” He looked down towards Diego as he carried on walking down the stairs. At that moment, the other siblings must’ve heard them as the voices of Luther, Allison, Five and Vanya all cane hurdling from the living area and into the hallway.

 

“WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!” Luther’s stormy voice was heard over the sounds of his footsteps thudding. Just after he made his remark, the others joined in, all speaking at once, directed mainly at Klaus and why he’s been MIA.

 

Klaus waved his ‘goodbye’ hand to them dismissively and carried on into the living area with most importantly... the bar. All the siblings followed suit and following him in there, still talking at him. Diego would’ve piped up to say something to them, but after seeing Klaus beeline for the bar, he couldn’t help but also be annoyed with the man, despite knowing what he knows. He was still injured and probably shouldn’t be drinking, not to mention his addiction, and so was angry with his brother for going straight to the bar, especially after drinking an almost full bottle of vodka already that day.

 

“-KLAUS!” Diego’s voice was heightened amongst the others and they all silenced. Luther, Allison, Five and Vanya all stood by the couches whilst Diego stood between them and Klaus at the bar.

 

“Just... talk to us.” Diego tried to reason, now talking calmly as he outstretched an arm to his brother.

 

Klaus poured some gin into a glass and drank the whole think before talking. However, he didn’t even get a chance to talk as Luther interrupted;

 

“- _LIKE_   _HELL_!! Look at him!! Doing a disappearing act whilst we were attacked, only now to stumble in after a bender and is still clearly drunk as all hell!!” Luther exclaimed. He couldn’t believe Klaus, he was irresponsible sure, but even Luther had a hard time believing he would ditch them whilst they were all in danger, and now the evidence of that, with him walking in days later, drunk, well now he couldn’t help but get angry. And neither could the rest of their siblings. Before Diego had a change to interrupt, the rest started to pipe up.

 

“We were attacked whilst trying to STOP THE APOCALYPSE!! And you just ditch?!?!” Came Fives angry and irritated voice as he flailed hisarms in trying to make his point.

 

“Seriously Klaus!! One of us could’ve been injured or gotten killed!” Came Allison’s, not so calm voice as she began to raise it at Klaus.

 

Even sweet little Vanya piped up;

“They’re right. I was nearly killed. We needed you Klaus.” She was the only one to speak in a calm, low, but disappointed tone as tears began to form in her eyes, completely disappointed in her brother. She had always looked up to him, out of them all he was the only one to lay interest in her and her violin growing up, and the only one to never make remarks about her not having powers. Even Ben did that, it was always in a joke, but still, Klaus was the only one not to. So now to have him behave like this, it shattered her heart.

 

Once they had all got their initial shouting done and points made, Diego intercepted before any more could be said.

 

“GUYS!!” He shouted, throwing glares at his siblings. Yes, he knows where they were coming from, just last night he was feeling exactly the same, but after seeing him look so fragile and un-Klaus like this morning, and seeing him cry the way he did in the bar earlier. Something wasn’t right, and Klaus deserved a chance to explain.

“Why don’t we let him just-“

At that, there was a sort of snort-laugh that came from behind the bar. Klaus.

 

“No, no, no!” He said in an overly sarcastic tone. Great, he knew he could feel his walls coming up as he met the sarcasm and wittiness take over. It was his only line of defence after all. After the barrage of insults from his siblings, he couldn’t let them see him any weaker than he already was. After all, it was better for them to think him just a junkie then to know why. He didn’t want them to, I mean, of course he did. He wanted to tell them everything, he wanted them to care. But knowing how they’d dismissed him all his life, he wasn’t about to open himself up to more hurt and pain. And so, he let his walls be built firmly upwards, closing them all out.

“Let them!” He said with another huff of a laugh, pouring more gin into his glass before drinking it.

He didn’t know why, but his whole body began to itch. Come to think of it, it had been itching ever since the bus stop, but he was too tired and out of it, not to mention distracted with other things to even notice. But suddenly, he felt himself itching as much of his torso and arms as he could with his free hand as he continued to speak,

“Go on! Tell me! Tell me how much of a freak, a disappointment I am! Go on, don’t be afraid, let it all out! Let me have it!” He said with another laugh, only now realising tears were filling up in his eyes. He took another swig of his drink before continuing. Diego was about to step in before he heard his brother continue.

“Look-“ he continued calmly, all anger lost from his tone and his hands stopped shaking, wait- had they really been shaking this entire time? “-I know I’m the disappointment, just let me go be the disappointment in peace.”

 

His siblings were taken aback by his outburst, and even more shocked by his sudden calmness straight after. They were all too caught up in the heat of the moment that they didn’t even realise the tears in his eyes. Well, except Diego.

 

“I spent _so_ damn long on that” he joked, under his breath so his siblings wouldn’t hear him, referring to the eyeliner that was now running down Klaus’ cheeks as he stopped him as he tried to walk by him and leave the room, with his gin in hand.

 

Klaus cracked a faint smile before stopping. He looked up to Diego, tears filling his eyes before sighing, giving into Diego knowing exactly what he wanted within him actually having to say it- he wanted him to explain to them, and so he walked by his siblings to a couch and dropped himself on it. His face winced as the alcohol didn’t quite remove all the pain that putting pressure on his wounds inflicted.

 

The rest of his siblings, who were now stood in front of him with Diego to the side, looked at him. How the hell was he acting so damn calm right now whilst everyone else’s emotions were running high. Diego saw that five and Luther were opening their mouths about to speak... or shout, but he shot them a look before joining them all at the seating area and sat down beside Klaus.

 

“I think we need to talk...” Was all he said before looking to Klaus who gave him a sad smile, as if trying to thank him from stopping the barrage of insults that were about to be thrown his way by the rest of their siblings, and instead, trying to diffuse and calm the situation and the emotions that were running high in the room. That however, was not to say there weren’t a few things on Diego’s mind that he wanted to get off his chest about Klaus too, but for the time being, they could all sit and try to have a reasonable conversation.

 

Well, about as reasonable as you could ask of a Hargreeves ‘conversation’ anyways.


	7. A Normal Hargreeves Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego gets them all to sit down and talk... as expected... it doesn’t last very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a while to write, I’ve been trying to plan out how I want to properly structure this and I think I’ve got it mainly figured out now. Sorry for the delay again, hopefully it was worth it XD thank you for your continued reading, and don’t worry, they will all find out soon!! X

**Chapter**   **7:**

 

Diego couldn’t decide which was worse... the tension he wished he could cut with one of his knives, or the awkwardness surrounding the atmosphere. They were siblings for gods sake, and they couldn’t have a single conversation without things getting tense and ‘shouty’?? He managed to get them all to sit down on the opposing sofa to theirs without any trouble, apart from Vanya squeezing in on theirs beside Klaus as they didn’t leave enough room for her on the other, especially with Luther’s... oversized... arms.

 

They all sat in silence for a few moments, Diego unsure of how to start, and Klaus not looking like he was wanting to, instead choosing his escape of the gin he had poured for himself to keep himself occupied. Diego was about to say something before Luther broke the silence;

 

“What the hell is going on?” He asked in a loud, authoritative, demanding, but calm tone.

 

Klaus just laughed into his drink, taking another sip rather than answering the question. As if they’d care, or believe him anyways, he laughed to himself within his thoughts as he continued to drink.

 

Diego could see Luther getting angry and so decided to hold his arm out to tell Luther not to storm over and hit Klaus like he’d done one too many times when they were younger when he got too frustrated or impatient. Diego understood he never meant any harm, but he doesn’t think that Luther ever really grasped just how strong he was, and when he grabbed or hit someone, it hurt. That’s why Diego was always keen on being number 1, so he could protect his siblings whilst putting Luther in his place, although Luther’s sheer size always trumped him in the end.

 

“Just give him a moment guys... he’s not had it easy the past few days.” Diego said calmingly to his siblings, trying to give Klaus the chance he needed to explain himself.

 

Just as Diego said that, Klaus got up to refill his drink that he’d already finished, whilst continuing to itch his body, his arms especially.

 

Luther and Five began shouting, obviously not pleased with Klaus getting up to refill his drink, but he really didn’t care at this point. He heard Luther shout; “ _He_ hasn’t had it easy?!?! What about _HIM_ , leaving _US_  during the attack whilst he just wandered off to get his next fix?!” He heard more talking and back-and-forth between his siblings, but they all began to drown out as his mind focused on the sound of whatever the drink was that he was pouring now. The distinct glugging noise it made as it poured reminded him _too_ much of helicopter blades, in fact, it became the only thing he heard as he continued to put his drink.

 

“ _KLAUS_!” Was what snapped him back to reality. _Ben_.

 

“ _Oh_ , well how nice of you to join us.” He said sarcastically, hoping the sarcasm was readable over his tired voice. That’s when he looked down and saw the reason why Ben must’ve shouted him. He completely overfilled the small glass and the liquid was pouring all over the counter and onto the floor. He jumped at this sudden realisation and the now empty glass pitcher he had in his hand dropped to the floor and smashed into pieces, some even going onto his bear feet. _Wait_ , _when_ had he taken his shoes off? Had he _really_ been spacing out _this_ much? The next thing he felt was a hand on his and he looked over to see who the owner of this stray hand was. Vanya looked at him with sad eyes and a smile, trying to get him to look at her. He hadn’t even realised there were tears in his eyes again until he blinked and he felt them stream down his face, the voices of Luther, Five and Allison ranting, probably to him, as he heard Diego shout “JESUS CHRIST KLAUS!!” At the sudden noise, but once seeing his brother’s streaming face, added, “Are you okay?” As he came up behind him to help.

 

“Yeah, yeah. _Sorry_.” He moved his hand from under Vanyas and shook his head like a dog would to get water off their face, to bring himself back to reality. He grabbed another bottle of whatever was on the side of the bar and clumsily made his way back to the couch, with Diego and Vanya sitting back at either side of him.

 

“WHAT THE HELL?!?! He’s _clearly_ still drunk and you’re helping him?! He’s not capable of a normal conversation without making a mess!” Five said, as Luther agreed with him straight after, “Yeah, come on guys!! He’s clearly out of it, trying to have this conversation is useless!”, and Allison sat beside him, the sad smile on her face saying it all, the disappointment yet care she still had in her brother readable on her warm features.

 

Klaus wiped at his face, took a gulp of whatever it was he had in his hand before stating, “Sorry, I should probably clean that mess up” he said with a nervous laugh, as he still tried to anchor his mind back to reality. He began to stand up when Diego and Vanya both grabbed his arms.

 

“Not a chance.” Diego added sternly. “Yeah, Mom will clean it” Vanya added. Both of their voices dripping with concern for their brother.

 

Klaus reluctantly slumped back down, before wincing at the pain of the wounds on his torso colliding with the force of the lowered couch beneath him, despite the bandages, vest, and coat he had between them, not to mention the addition of the now bleeding cuts he had on his feet that he hadn’t even realised yet were there yet. He leaned forward and wiped his brow with his palm.

 

“So,” he began, “what do you want to know?” He said with a tired sigh, and defeat painted across his features.

 

“Let’s start with the night before last night. When we were attacked, where were you??” Allison questioned, desperately seeking out an answer from her brother, hoping it wasn’t the one she and the rest of their siblings already thought to be true.

 

Klaus raised a palm to his forehead, squinting his eyes and trying to get his memories straight. Two days ago... Dave. He was with Dave... he was joking on the front lines with him... and then... _no_. Not thinking about that. His eyes shut further, squeezed together as he tried desperatley to suppress the memory. He brought down his palm and began digging his nails into his palm to try and get his thoughts to focus.

 

“Who’s Dave?” He heard a clam voice. Crap, did he say it out loud? He must’ve. _Dammit_. When he looked up and saw it was Diego who asked, he realised it must’ve only been a whisper as the rest looked up, confused at Diego’s question.

 

Klaus chocked a laugh as he tried to find the words... why would his family care? Dave was the only one who cared. He tried to think of the simplest answer he could, knowing that a one word answer would probably suffice for his family, knowing they wouldn’t care enough to question more. He took another moment before answering. “A friend.”

 

Before anyone could respond, Klaus heard another voice from behind him. “The truth” Ben echoed.

 

“It is.” Klaus answered, a little agitated at this point.

 

“It is, what?” Vanya asked, confused but with a kind tone.

 

All of these different voices, questions and thoughts were becoming a little too overwhelming for Klaus. He couldn’t answer them all. It was too much pressure and he felt like his body was going to explode. He couldn’t do this. The room began spinning and he felt like he was going to pass out, he looked around desperately but he felt as though nobody could see him, instead their looks went straight through him. It was all too overwhelming and before he knew it, his throat was burning white hot as he vomited over the floor and his eyes streamed with tears once again.

 

His siblings first instinct was to flinch back and moan. This was until Diego noticed Klaus clutching at his torso, exactly where he knew he was bandaged earlier, through his clothes. He couldn’t bear to see him in pain like this, but what they were doing now, or at least attempting to do, clearly wasn’t working. They weren’t getting any answers.

 

He was first to spring into action,

“Vanya, please could you get mom and clear this up? I’m going to take Klaus to the bathroom and get him cleaned up” he tried to ask calmly, Vanya nodded whilst the others looked torn, torn between anger and frustration towards Klaus, but also sympathy for their brother who had just thrown up over himself. Although they knew it was his own fault for the drugs he’d probably pumped himself full with for the past few days, they couldn’t help but still feel sorry for him whilst looking at the sight of him, he was still their brother after all. Although that didn’t stop them from not volunteering to help. Diego saw this when he looked up at them, not wanting to get into an argument right now, he decided to try and take Klaus’ far too large coat off of him as he helped him to his feet, trying to get Klaus’ feet to avoid his own vomit. Vanya saw Diegos struggle and helped get the coat off of Klaus and helping him stand, somehow miraculously avoiding the vomit and leaving Diego to lead him out of the room, and Klaus was so zoned out of it by this point, there was no fight back from him as he let his body be lead whilst she went to go look for mom.

 

The rest of the siblings watched on, before Five flashed to the bar to pour himself a drink and Allison got to her feet and also made her way over to the bar, but instead of pouring herself a drink like five, she knelt down and began to pick up the glass from the floor.

 

Once it was the three of them left alone in the room, Luther spoke directly to Five and Allison.

“He’s a mess”. “Yes, but he’s our brother” Five said matter of fact-ly as Allison continued to pick up the glass, not wanting to speak at the moment but rather stay out of it. After all, was this really important right now? Especially with the so-called apocalypse Five has been ranting about. 

 

“Did anyone else notice the itching?“ five spoke up as he drank some bourbon from a glass.

 

“Probably just jittery like usual” Allison replied with a small sigh, still not looking up at either of her brothers.

 

“No. This was different, almost as if... _oh_ -“ and just as he came to his sudden realisation, he flashed out of the room, leaving his glass behind to smash to the floor.

 

“ _Seriously_ Five?” Allison questioned with an annoyed tone and a huff. Now unwanting to clear all this mess, she stood back up and leaned again the bar. She looked over to Luther who was now stood up in front of the couch he had previously been sat on, and made his way over to a pillar to lean against as he continued to look over to Allison. He just rolled his eyes over-dramatically at the whole situation as she cracked a small smile at his response. Just another normal day in the lives of the Hargreeves’, she thought to herself, tilting her head away from Luther to stop herself from bursting out into laughter at him. They seemed to be able to have a whole conversation without a single exchange of words.

—-

None of them seemed to notice the figure who was stood at the wooden bannister on the floor above them, watching down upon  the whole scene that had just unfolded between the Hargreeves’. _Pogo_. Of course it was. 


	8. Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego takes care of Klaus and Five interrupts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading so far, I hope you enjoy it! I think this is going to be the final set-up chapter before the main confrontation/discussion between the family, but I might also squeeze in a Vanya or Allison/Luther POV chapter in there before but either way it’s coming soon so don’t worry XD hopefully you enjoy it! X

**Chapter** **8:**

 

The air was icy in the downstairs toilet, being by the kitchen and only having a toilet and sink in the cupboard of a room always left it undesirable to the family, and so was mainly left unused. But the chill that accompanied the un-lived in room became a welcomed presence to the burning sensation that soared through the rest of his body. Diego had him sat on the toilet seat lid and had a cold flannel pressed to his forehead for a few moments in an attempt to bring his temperature down. He had his back bent over towards Klaus so he had access to both the sink and his brother. After what he deemed enough time, he removed the flannel, folded it over and proceeded to wipe at his brother’s face to clean it and freshen him up a bit.

 

“That was quite the show in there” Diego said in jest to his brother, trying to elicit a laugh. But when he saw Klaus’ still zoned-out face, looking empty as he looked into nothing ahead of himself, Diego felt he needed to say something. He needed his Klaus back.

 

“You good?” He said, now placing the flannel down on the side of the sink before he knelt down in front on his brother so their faces were level. He took Klaus’ hands and got him to look at him. He didn’t know what he could possibly say to Klaus. He thought he’d seen his brother at his absolute worst before, in the many times Diego had been called as his emergency number, or when he’d heard of an overdosed junkie over the police scanner and hoped it not to be Klaus, and on a couple of heart wrenching occasions, it had been. However, those times he’d always managed to pull back to his usual self... but this time he didn’t. And Diego didn’t know what to do, this was a whole new level to Klaus he didn’t think possible, but he couldn’t bear to see his, for want of a better word, silly, younger brother  like this. He had to try and coax him out of whatever state he’d found himself in now.  

“C’mon Klaus, what’s-“ but Klaus suddenly looked in shock as he ripped his hands from Diego’s grip. He seemed only to register his surroundings now and didn’t seem to know what was happening.

 

He felt a panic attack coming on as he tried to get his words out, _What was happening? What was going on?_  One minute he could hear nothing but the helicopters overhead, the gunshots that barraged all around him, followed by a voice, his own voice, screaming out for a medic. Then he was back with his family, but he was far from calm. Their words  swirled around his head, he couldn’t think straight and the next thing he knew- _ah,_ yes. He just made even more a fool of himself as he vomited over himself in front of his siblings. And he wonders why they can’t take him seriously.

 

It took him a few moments to calm down, but when he did he attempted to stand up,

“‘m fine Diego-“ he said straight before falling back down onto the toilet. He winced as he twitched his foot, and bring a slight jerk to his back upon impact, only to draw attention to it as Diego looked down.

 

“Jesus Christ Klaus!” He said in shock, “J-Just stay s-still!” He shouted, but he didn’t understand why. What was wrong? Yes, he was in pain, but it was more slight discomfort compared to what he’d suffered only days before on the front lines. He was too engrossed in his thoughts he hadn’t even realised that his brother had disappeared, leaving him alone, again. He closed his eyes and leant his head against the wall of the room, trying to calm his thoughts and to get them in order. Just as he was finally coming round to himself, Diego burst back into the small room with some tweezers and cloth...? Before he could question it however, Diego was already knelt back down again and then he felt a rather strong stinging sensation in his feet following by Diego sucking in breaths. _Ouch_. That actually hurt dammit. What _was_ he doing? When he finally looked down he realised Diego was pulling glass out of the top of his feet. Great. Hopefully it wouldn’t scar, but he had enough covering his body as this point that he really couldn’t bring himself to care anymore.

 

After a few more moments Diego was finally done, he cleaned the rest of the blood and then put bandages around his brother’s feet, deciding that mom could get a proper look at him in a bit to see if he needed stitches or not. Just as he was getting up, they heard a commotion. Diego just shrugged it off and walked out of the doorway, deciding to go fetch his brother some socks to save him walking on his feet again. But as he got to the doorway, his whole body jumped as blue filled the room behind him. _Five_. What was he doing? 

 

“Klaus. I need you to be very precise with me now. What are you feeling?” Well that was a weird way to ask how someone was doing, Diego and Klaus both thought to themselves, although they decided to to divulge this out loud.

 

“Like it’s not the first time I’ve asked you to knock before zapping I’m on me unannounced in the bathroom??” Klaus said with a laugh, trying to bring his jokester self back to the forefront and to push all of this emotional baggage as far back as he could in his mind. The only response he got was an annoyed huff from Five, but an amused smirk from Diego, so at least his joke semi-worked.

 

“No- what I mean is... Do you... how to word this?? Do you feel like you have Jet Lag maybe?? That’s the best way I can think of describing it. And I mean, it’s clear you’ve been itching your whole body for the past few hours that I’ve seen you... Do you have a headache... kind of like-“ he was cut off from his long speech when Klaus decided to interject, and finish what Five was saying for him.

 

“Somebody just shoved a bunch of cotton up my nose and into my brain??” He questioned in his usual, nonchalant tone. “Yeah” he continued with a laugh. 

 

Diego was slightly confused with the direction of the conversation, and was going to get a whole lot more confused by the conversations end.

 

“Where?” Was the only thing Five said.

 

When he got a confused look from the brothers both sat in front and stood behind him, he decided to add, “-Where were you?”

 

Diego interrupted, “The Hospital?”

But he seemed ignored in the moment as this seemed more like an interrogation now between Five and Klaus.

 

Klaus finally realised what his ‘time-travelling’ brother was hinting at and he tried to fight back the thoughts that came rushing once again to the forefront.

 

“Vietnam” He spoke with an almost too quiet and too broken tone for either brother’s liking. They looked at each other with concern before Diego interrupted once again “what the hell are you- _oh_.” He said, not quite sure what was going on, but remembering his brother from earlier that day the pieces slowly began to put themselves together in his mind. “The vet bar...” he said in a hushed tone. That got Five’s attention. However, before he could say anything, Klaus spoke again.

 

“Dave...” he uttered with a sad smile and a sigh.

 

Diego didn’t understand what was going on, but he remembered Klaus waking up in the hospital... only concerned with the dog tags and seeing the way he freaked out when he saw his body- hands especially were cleaned, despite him clearly not wanting Diego to notice his shock at that detail in particular. He then remembered the way he suddenly perked his head up when driving past a vet bar... the way he went straight to the photo and then the way he instantly jumped into action against the vets who were trying to make a scene. If he knew any better, he’d say Klaus would’ve time travelled... but that’s impossible, _right_? I mean, Five is the only one who can... who can do that sort of thing?Before he could question Five or Klaus any further though, Klaus began to stand once again.

 

“Well this was a fun little reunion. Same time next year?” Klaus joked as he began to stand. Both his brothers began their protests, but he was stronger than any of the three of them expected... he was still shocked at how much he’d grown, not only mentally but also physically during the war. He managed to push past them and they seemed to follow him for a while, he felt Diego grab at his arms, but pulled himself free and once he’d hoisted himself up the stairs and into his room, he didn’t see anyone attempt to open his door. He was alone, again. He grabbed his headphones from his bedside table and attempted to calm himself. For the first time in what seemed to be forever... he could actually be calm. He must’ve drifted off, because there were no sounds of the war plaguing his mind, no sounds of the ghosts, but only the sounds of the lyrics in his head as he felt his eyes and mind grow heavy and dark.

 

He woke up what must’ve been only a few hours later, as the world was still light outside his window and he could see Ben perched on his desk looking at him rather expectantly. It seems as though he didn’t quite escape him memories as he’d hoped as his blissful sleep was disturbed by the sounds of the ghosts of the mausoleum and the gunfire and echoed screams of Vietnam, which startled him awake. He took as deep breath and removed his headphones, looking up at Ben. They didn’t need to talk, they knew exactly what each other were thinking. But it didn’t stop ben’s concern from being voiced.

 

“You went there again, didn’t you?”

 

Klaus only sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. God, _he needed a drink_.


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revelations slowly dawn on the siblings as they try and piece together what happened to Klaus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your continued support! I thought I’d add this chapter to show what was happening between the siblings in the few hours space from the last chapter when Klaus fell asleep. Hopefully it makes sense! X

**Chapter** **9:**

 

“So... are we going to talk about this?” Vanya’s timid voice broke the silence surrounding the room of siblings whilst the sounds of Grace cleaning up the glass in the background could still be heard.

 

They all considered it for a moment. Talk about what? How their junkie brother just vomited over himself and smashed the place? Or how he abandoned them whilst their home was under attack? And what going would even come from it? It was Klaus after all.

 

Just as Luther was about to voice his opinions, Diego and Five walked into the room, joining Vanya, Allison and Luther.

 

“Guys we need to talk.” Five stated, getting straight to the point as usual, as he zapped himself to stand beside where Vanya was sat at her end of the couch, rather than walking the ten or so steps.

 

“We were just about to” Allison retorted, a the corner of her lip curling slightly upwards to present a faint smile to her brother as she had to outlay the obvious to him.

 

“This is serious. This is Klaus” Diego stated with shrill seriousness as he finally sat Down next to Vanya on the couch as Luther and Allison both sat on the one opposite them, however with Allison choosing to perch on the armrest rather than the couch cushion itself.

 

With a laugh, breaking the tension,Luther replied; “Which is exactly why we shouldn’t take this seriously” He gestured his arms to try and elicit their agreement.

 

“GUYS, Look-“ Diego began, beginning to raise his voice.

 

“Luther’s right.” Allison spoke sullenly, with a brief pause before continuing, “He doesn’t even take himself seriously.” She added, with a slight bow to her head as she did so. She tried to sound jolly, but overall she still loved Klaus, and the concern was audible, breaking through in her tone, sounding more defeated than anything else, resigning to the facts of Klaus that they’d all become accustomed to over the years.

 

“STOP IT!” Five shouted.

 

This took them all by surprise.

 

They took a moment before the shock washed over, the few moments of silence becoming deafening to them all. The only sound to be heard was the slight scraping noise that Grace made as she continued to clear the glass upon the floor.

 

“Something’s seriously wrong with Klaus- I cant believe it took me this long to realise-“ he began ranting, the others were unsure if it was to them or to himself at this point. Five spoke in the hushed but stern tone he often found himself using when frustrated, although his appearance didn’t show his age, his voice certainly did. They all hung onto his words and gave him the attention, unsure of where this was going but knowing from previous experience that in the end it was better to let Five explain things before asking questions. Even Diego held back and listened intently, when he was the one with most of the news to share.

“There’s no easy way to say this, and no easy way of you understanding either, but long story short. Klaus time travelled. I don’t know how yet, but I plan on finding out soon. He-“ he was cut off from his rambling, by none other than quiet Vanya. If it was any other sibling he would’ve berated them, but not Vanya. He didn’t know why, but since their youth they always shared a closer bond and he couldn’t bring himself to put that to jeopardy by loosing his temper with her now.

 

“What do you mean, Five? He time travelled?” She spoke mainly from shock and confusion, before she could continue, Luther finished her sentence with an unsure and similarly confused laugh as he attempted to grasp at the impossible information Five had just given them.

 

“Yeah, I think we would’ve noticed our own brother missing.” They all stared at him with sadness, all knowing that there were two days of an unaccounted for Klaus that they chalked up to his quest for the best high. He quickly urged to finish his sentence, this time more defensive and voice significantly lower than his thunderous volumes of beforehand. “I mean, when you time travelled, you were gone for years, and we knew that. Klaus hasn’t been missing for years, or at all.” His pitch hightehed to a questioning tone at the end, but he tried his best to fight it. 

 

“If you would’ve let me finish-“ Five continued irritably, “Time travel and getting stuck in time are two completely different matters.”

 

“Okay, and how do you explain that?” Allison asked, more confusedthan anything else.

 

“I-I still don’t know how he did it, but-“ he swears if he gets cut off _one more time_ -

 

“Why hasn’t Klaus told you?” Luther asked, as if interrogating the Brother who wasn’t even there.

 

Diego’s eyes shot daggers into Luther’s gaze and decided now would be his best moment to speak up, seeing that Five wasn’t doing the best job here at convincing them all, not to mention he couldn’t handle this delicately even if he tried, but Diego knew years of solitude could do this to a man, and so didn’t hold it against his brother and instead took over for him. 

“He’s asleep.” He said bluntly before continuing .

 

“L-look-“ his stutter grabbed the attention of all of his siblings, but he tried his best to distract his mind from it and push forward, hoping they wouldn’t mention it.

 

 

“This isn’t ‘normal’ Klaus stuff. T-this is d-different” _Dammit_! Why couldn’t he keep control of his stutter?! If his siblings somehow miraculously missed the first one, there was no way that they missed that. Nevertheless, he pushed on.

 

“I was c-called by the hospital. His emer-emergency contact” He was silently cursing himself for his stutter, he didn’t want this side of himself to be show again, his only thought; ‘I’ve already overcome this goddamn weakness, why is it coming back now?’ But he already new exactly why. He was _terrified_. Terrified for Klaus, never seeing him this way before, once already thinking he’d see him hit rock bottom years ago. He was scared of what this meant, for Klaus and for the family who’d have to cope with it.

 

Luther wanted to make a remark, knowing exactly why Klaus was in hospital. Diego pretty much confirmed his suspicions with that statement. He’d ditched them whilst they were getting attacked, and then overdosed in some alley somewhere. Which is why he was so taken aback by his next statement.

 

“I know what you’re thinking” Diego regained with some composure and severity in his tone, although he was happy his stutter had left, he’d have to celebrate at a later time. There were more pressing matters for him to address first. “We all know Klaus. I was called, at early hours of the morning. I knew exactly what this was as soon as I heard he was in hospital. I drove over, as frustrated with him as you all are now- but I’m telling you. He was clean.”

 

They were all shocked, Five included. He’d not heard any of this and doubted that Klaus could even exist without the drugs, they were a part of his personality that they’d all come to accept after all. He intended to listen to what more Diego had to say, without interruptions.

 

“When I got there- they told me it was a wound. It didn’t get a look at it because he was already bandaged up. From what I could tell though, he was stabbed”

 

All of their faces turned to shock, even provoking a gasp simultaneously from Allison and Vanya, tears seemed to glint within their eyes as Diego looked down at his hands, and Luther and Five seemed more dumbfounded than anything else. But before any of them could share a spoken reaction, someone had already beaten them to it. 

 

“Close.” Spoke a worryingly quiet and broken voice from the doorway. Klaus. He had his arm held out to the doorframe to support himself as he stood. He looked terrible, one might even use the phrase ‘through the wars’, and the siblings didn’t even know how right they were in that sentiment.

 

Diego and Vanya both stood immediately, their instinct to help kicking in and wanting to support Klaus, as he clearly couldn’t support his own weight at that moment in time. Diego didn’t have long to dwell on the thought of how exactly Klaus managed to get out of bed, and not only haul himself downstairs without a noise, but in the state he was in too, it should’ve been impossible. Especially for Klaus. He didn’t mean it as a personal dig, but the last time he saw Klaus do any sort of physical activity was probably 13 years ago, making it even more strange how he managed this. And so silently too.

 

Allison, Luther and Five stayed exactly as they were, although they altered slightly to be facing Klaus more. They were completely shocked by this whole circumstance and didn’t know what to do with themselves.

 

Despite their attempts, Klaus didn’t let Vanya and Diego help, determined to do it himself. Although he was too tired to speak, they got the signal by the nonchalant hand he waved them off with as he half stumbled, half walked to the bar.

 

“Oh, hey Mom.” He said as he noticed Grace on the floor. She smiled at him before standing with the last of the Glass specs she could find, knowing one of her sons preferred to always be shoeless, she couldn’t leave any piece, no matter how small behind.

 

“ _Oh Klaus_ ” She hummed softly, “don’t over exert yourself” she gave him a sweet smile, placing her hand under his chin to look him kindly in the eye before giving him a gentle nod and exiting the room, with the glass in her other hand.

 

Once she had left, Klaus made his way behind the bar and began to pour himself a drink, not even registering the way his siblings were still and silently stood before him, staring at him. He wanted his drink, that was what he came down here for anyway.

 

“Shut up” he quietly hissed under his breath, undoubtedly to Bens protests.

 

Five was the next to speak up as they all watched with absolute stillness in what can only be explained as a mixture of shock, concern and utter confusion.

 

“Close?” He asked, seemingly the only one who actually picked up on what Klaus said and not just the fact that he was there and spoke.

 

After a glass of Reginald’s finest brandy Klaus decided to attempt to speak, unsure if his voice would actually carry or not, but too tired and defeated to actually care at this point.

 

“Sliced. Not stabbed.” he spoke with what seemed to be utter nonchalance, but both Five and Diego could read him better than the rest. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, but rather he seemed to have completely detached himself from the situation. Probably to protect himself if they could guess from the snippets of knowledge they had been made privy to before the rest of their siblings.

 

“Vietnam?” Five directly questioned. He never needed long questions or answers and usually spoke in single words to save time, though his others siblings took it as him always being cryptic for the sake of being cryptic. He’d guessed that Klaus was perhaps made a prisoner of war...? That was the only reasonable way he could think he could get that kind of a ‘sliced’ cut as he put it. Although he hadn’t seen it yet, he highly doubted it would’ve come from shrapnel. They did give them bodily protection after all.

 

“ _No_ ” was the simple yet heavy answer he received, and Klaus poured himself another drink before drinking it in one go.

 

The rest of the siblings were completely dumbfounded, even Diego at this point. It was like Five and Klaus were having a conversion completely their own in their minds, whilst the other siblings looked between each other in confusion before all landing their eyes back on Klaus expectantly. The information they had was sparse and lacking, they couldn’t, for the lives of them, figure out what was happening.

 

Klaus was going to talk. And they were going to listen.


	10. Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings begin to chat calmly... but in traditional Hargreeves fashion, the chat doesn’t remain calm for very long. Emotions run high and something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for how late this is being posted!  
> It took me a while to write as I still wasn’t completely sure of the direction I wanted this to go in, and then I started school again which got me very distracted. But I’m back now with a longer chapter so hopefully that makes up for it, your comments helped a lot with the direction I’m taking this story in and I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading so far and for all your kudos and comments!  
> Because I’m back at school I’ll probably have to go to posting 1-2 times a week but if I can post sooner I definitely will! Thank you again and I hope you enjoy!! X
> 
> ——-
> 
> I’m also going to be uploading another fanfic tonight as an apology, it’s a quick oneshot of my take on what happened after Ben died. I may edit or add to it, but I’m the meantime I hope you enjoy and please go check it out if it interests you! X

**Chapter** **10:**

 

Klaus shifted in his seat, he was clearly uncomfortable but tried to play it off as otherwise as he didn’t want to be making any more a scene than he already had.

 

The siblings were now all sat in the seating area, Klaus and Vanya on the couch closest to the bar whilst Allison and Luther took the couch opposite, leaving Diego, Ben and Five to take the seats between them, although only Klaus could see Ben, he was glad Five didn’t sit on him and instead opted to perch on the armrest of the couch next to where Vanya was sat. By the chair to the right, between leaving the one on the left hand side by Diego free, so Ben could remain to sit closest to his Brother, even if they didn’t all realise it.

 

The siblings sat there for a while, suspended in silence. The only noise being made in the room at present was Fives foot tapping on the ground as they all waited.

 

Usually, a sound like that. A common sound, a sound of normality would’ve been good for Klaus, grounding. But at present, the rhythmic beats only mimicked the sounds of gunshots in his mind. He tried to drown it out at first, push it back. His face contorted and squeezed as he tried so hard to push it back without drawing any attention to himself, not that his siblings would notice anyway. Not that he had meant to, but he had soon become all engrossed in the sound and he suddenly felt two hands smash down against his ears as he jumped at the sound of a grenade landing not too far away. It was only then that he was ripped from his thoughts and he realised the hands were his own, trying to shield himself from the noise.

 

Suddenly there was a hand placed sheepishly on his shoulder, probably in an attempts to comfort him. Klaus looked to the room around him and noticed his siblings all looking at him with confusion painted across their features. He looked around, Allison, then Luther, Diego, Five and Vanya, with Ben in the chair on the opposite side of himself. Good. He wasn’t in ‘Nam. He was here. He wasn’t with Dave, but he was here. He didn’t know if he was happy or not by this realisation, but it was enough to bring him back to the room around him. He gave a small smile to Vanya who attempted a concerned look on her face. He lowers his hands and sighed.

 

“Sorry” Klaus sighed. He wiped his face with his hands before leaning back into the chair, instantly regretting that move as pain pulsates through his body, although his features remained stoic and he refused to let it show. He instead opted to lean forwards, one hand in another as his arms rested on his knees.

 

He took a mouthful of his drink before Allison began.

 

“Klaus, what happened?”

 

Her question was simple, but laced with so many intricate and intangible answers. The heaviness of her question hidden behind the simplicity of it. He didn’t know where to begin. God, to think of it he didn’t even know what day it was. He was getting overwhelmed, and only one of his siblings seemed to notice.

 

“It’s okay. Just try to calm down. _Breathe_. They’re here and they’re listening. Tell them” Ben coaxed comfortingly, even outstretching a hand from where he was sat, over to Klaus.

 

Klaus took a moment before vainly some slight composure. His breathing evened out again, which he was shocked by considering he didn’t even notice his reaching breathe in the first place. For some reason, the presence of his siblings still hadn’t full registered in his mind. Possibly because whenever he was in a room with them, nobody seemed to notice him anyway. Possibly because he still had the thoughts of Dave and his platoon in his mind. Or now that because he was back to reality, the thoughts of the masked kidnappers were coming back to mind. It all seemed to distant, yet muddled. He took another drink of his drink to try and calm himself before replying to Ben, hands still shaking.

 

“Why? They don’t care.” He said, a mix of his usual humour coming through, trying to mask the hurt, pain, defeat and fatigue of his voice, which was oh so prevalent nonetheless.

 

With that he was snapped back to reality and the presence of his siblings in the room with a jump.

 

Luther had sprung from his seat, earning the attention of all of his siblings before exclaiming;

“Well I’ve had enough of this pity party, in case you’ve forgotten we’ve got more important things to do then to sit around tiptoeing around Klaus whilst we wait for him to tell us what he was doing on his bender!” He didn’t really mean everything he said. He knew something was wrong with Klaus. But things were getting ridiculous. If they were to believe Five, the apocalypse was coming, and soon. Whatever was happening with Klaus could wait. It couldn’t really be more important than the apocalypse, could it?

 

“Would... you shut... your GOD-DAMN MOUTH, SPACEBOY?!” Diego shouted, also arising from his seat to confront Luther, hand gripped tightly on his knife that was usually kept strapped to his leg.

 

“Why?! What’re you gonna do about it- huh?! I’m not wasting my day, sitting around after Klaus, he clearly doesn’t want to talk!!” Luther shouted back at Diego, their faces now inches apart after stepping closer to Diego.

 

“Well he would if we actually LISTENED to him!! Do you even realise what state I found him in?!?!” He was now on his tip-toes, red-faced, trying to get a rise out of Luther.

 

“Well it’d be NO WORSE than the usual state he gets himself in, WOULD IT?!” Luther bellowed back.

 

“Guys, that’s enough!!” Allison interjected, although they didn’t seem to hear her.

 

Both of their faces with seeming with anger and pure rage at one another. The tension in the room was so thick that it could’ve easily have been cut with one of Diego’s many knives.

 

“Relax Allison. They’re clearly not going to listen to you when they’re like this. Let’s just enjoy the show.” Five sarcastically remarked, now leaning back on his hand on the sofa arm he found himself perched on, legs dangling.

 

“Well what do you know Five?! You’ve not Been Here for the past god knows how many years!!” She snapped, not wanting to start an argument but sick of Fives sarcastic remarks at times like these. Although she loved her brother, sometimes she wished he had a goddamn filter.

 

At this point, Diego and Luther were bickering. Allison and Five were bickering. Shouts filled the room and it was all getting too much for Klaus. The shouts. Oh god the shouts. It was like a mix of the mausoleum and the battlefield, the screams ringing through his ears. He hated this. He just wanted to forget. He shakily finished the glass in his hand and started at the floor, trying to focus on the woodwork and drown out the scene around him as well as the scene that played in his head.

 

“Guys, please, Stop!” Vanya shouted as more of a beg than a demand, accompanied with a cry, wanting desperately for her siblings to just stop and get along.

 

“Oh here we go...! Stay out of this Vanya!! Last time I checked, you’re not part of this family!!” Luther shouted, emotions running too high for his liking, but he couldn’t stop himself, his body still millimetres from Diego’s, but head snapped in Vanya’s Direction.

 

“Too far Luther!!” Five and Allison shouted in unison as Diego smirked, happy that he wasn’t the only one annoyed with Luther now.

 

The arguing continued as Klaus bounced his leg, eyes glazed, still locked to the floor.

 

Ben grew furious. At himself and his siblings. He could see the emotions were too high in the room, but he was appalled that nobody had even noticed the nervous state Klaus had gotten himself in now amidst their fighting. They were here for him, yet they forgot him at a moments notice. He hated his family for the way they couldn’t go five minutes without an argument erupting. He loved them of course, but he also found himself loathing them at times too. He hated himself more. He was useless. He couldn’t stop their fighting in the past after he died and they all blamed each other. He couldn’t even touch or comfort Klaus when he’d be going through withdrawal in the darkest of alleys because he had no money for anything on him. He couldn’t be there for Vanya when she was obviously too lonely. He couldn’t be there for Allison when she lost Claire. He couldn’t be there for Luther for all those years he spent alone on the moon. He couldn’t be there for Diego when his friend died. He couldn’t be there for any of them and he hated himself for it. He hated the situation they were in now and how he couldn’t do anything to help or stop it. All of a sudden, he found himself sprung to his feet as he screamed out all of this pain, as he screamed for his siblings.

 

“STOOOOPPP!!” His voice shook with desperation as tears filled his eyes and flowed down to his cheeks.

 

All of a sudden the chair he was sat on flew back and the now empty glass that was in Klaus’ hand dropped to the floor between his feet.

 

That got everyone’s attention.

 

It ripped Klaus from his tear ridden hysteric state, as he looked onwards in shock at Ben. Had his hand just... _gone_ _blue_? It seemed to happen only for a flicker of a moment. No. Surely not. It was probably just his mind playing tricks on him. He couldn’t trust anything it showed him at the minute. But then... the chair?

 

Ben and Klaus looked at each other in complete shock, the room now in silence. What the hell had just happened?

 

Before they could ask however, someone had already beat them to it.

 

“What the _hell_ was that?” Luther asked slowly, with a deep but loud voice.

 

The rest of the siblings mimicking the same facial expressions of shock as the anger began to dissipate from them all.

 

What... just... happened?


	11. I heard a rumour...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings reactions to the rouge chair before more arguing breaks out, causing one sibling to drastic measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the late update! As some of you may or may not know, it’s currently exam season so I’ve been quite busy and unable to post, but it’ll all be over in a couple of weeks so hopefully I can get back to regular updating soon! Thank you so much for sticking with this story and I hope you enjoy the rest of it! Hopefully the next chapter we’ll get some pogo ;-) X

**Chapter** **11:**

 

“What... the hell... was that?” Luther asked through exasperated breathes. Standing down from his face-off with Diego and turning to to Look at where the noise had come from, and Klaus, who was now on the floor, exhausted and shaky all over. 

 

Klaus‘ teary eyes were wide, staring at his shaking hands in utter shock and disbelief. The others were confused. Why was Klaus now on the floor and how the hell did that just happen?

 

They must have all been getting second hand highs from Klaus, because they could’ve sworn that for a second there... that they chair had just flown backwards... not just fallen backwards, it was as if it had been physically pushed back by something, or someone. But nobody was there. It was now, on its back on the floor with a broken leg after being thrown against the wall.

 

Suddenly everyone was stopped from their bickering and all stared at the chair, before averting their gaze to the only sibling not looking at the chair with them. Klaus. He was, staring at his hands, seemingly forgetting the broken glass that he was now dat amongst on the floor, which was what got their attention in the first place. The cracking of the chair, the shattering of the glass and the sudden thud of their brother as he hit the floor, making a crunch against the glass.

 

The Room was silent once again for a few strenuous moments before the next noise was made. 

 

“Did you just...??” 

 

“-No... I-I didn’t... I can’t. That was definitely you.” 

 

After a slightly longer pause, he then continued.

 

“Oh yeah, because that makes a world of sense. Only after 30 years no less!!” 

 

Klaus then began to lift himself back up which was when he noticed the glass on the floor as he cut the palm of his hand trying to haul himself upwards. New blood began to stream down his hand, and onto the floor. But he didn’t even flinch, or have any reaction. He really must’ve been on a trip because there was no way that their Klaus could get no less than a paper cut without making a huge song and dance about it. And he was just having what seemed to be a one sided conversation to mid-air, so...

 

Diego was the first to make a movie to help Klaus to his feet.

 

“You good?”

 

Klaus turned to look up to Diego, doe-eyed and glistening with tears. 

 

“Yeah-Yeah I’m fine.” He used the palm of his hand to wipe his eye, unintentionally wiping blood into it, causing a reaction from him, but for some reason, still minor compared to the usual theatrics that accompanied Klaus’ presence. He just cussed under his breath and used his forearm to wipe away at his eye.

 

“Klaus-“ Five Began, before they all began to take a step forward. They all stoped however when Klaus flinched back from them all and moved to cover his ears.

 

The sudden footsteps threw him back into a world of soldiers marching through the mud, heaving boots thudding against the floor in an assault against the ground. He couldn’t go back there, not now. He moved to shield his ears from the noise, then suddenly it stopped. He looked up to see concern written al of his siblings faces, even Luther’s. 

 

“S-Sorry.” He said quietly under his breath, as if he was afraid to speak. He slowly brought his hands back down and tried to calm his rigid posture. 

 

“Don’t be sorry” Vanya said softly, completely confused by the situation, but knowing her brother shouldn’t be sorry for whatever was going on with him. 

 

He gave her a soft smile before being helped to sit back on the couch by Diego.

 

He sat in his usual spot with Diego now beside him, inspecting his hand, as the rest of their siblings moved in closer so they were all stood directly in front of the couch and Klaus in a semi-circle pattern, with Ben completing that, stood bride Klaus, unbeknownst to the rest of them. 

 

“I suppose you want an explanation.” He said, forcing a laugh out with his words.

 

“That’d make a good start.” Luther added, somewhat sternly with his usual gruff tone.

 

“Where would you like me to start?” He asked, voice getting cheerier as he quickly worked to build his walls and facade back up. 

 

“Let’s start with the chair” Allison said calmly.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you”

 

“Try me” Diego added, clearly trying to cheer Klaus up.

 

After a long pause, with the siblings looking uncertainly between each other and Klaus, he finally seemed to decide on an answer.

 

“ _Ben_.” “What-“ Before Luther could finish his interruption, Klaus continued, eating a smile from Diego as he was always happy to see Luther be cut down at any given opportunity. “It was Ben.” 

 

At that moment there was an audible eye roll from Five as Vanya turned her head down to the floor, followed by Luther voice breaking in again. 

 

“ _Oh here we go again_!! Can you ever just turn off that little voice in your head that calls out for you to be the centre of attention?!?!” Luther all but bellowed, spit flying from his mouth, landing in both Diego and Klaus.

 

At that very moment, the uproar continued, even Klaus joining in.

The only quiet one was Allison.

 

As the siblings screamed over eachother, Five and Luther against Vanya, Diego and Klaus, their shouting became overwhelming for Allison. She always hated loud noises and arguments, in her youth she’d always managed to control it by using her power, but since Claire, she was trying to better herself, control herself and find another way. But in that moment... she couldn’t... She just wanted them all to be quiet. She wanted Klaus to just tell the truth for once and not try and use the memory of their dead brother against them in every situation he could. She couldn’t stop herself. The words had already escaped her lips before she could stop it.

 

“I HEARD A RUMOUR THAT YOU WOULD JUST _STOP_ ARGUING AND TELL US THE TRUTH!!” He eyes were directed at Klaus. All of the siblings stopped arguing and looked directly at her as soon as they heard the first four words leave her lips, expectant and somewhat scared of what was going to come next. It was once she finished her phrase that Klaus’ eyes went wide with shock and... fear? His eyes began to brim with tears. She promised never to use her powers on her siblings. She never wanted to force the once she loved into something they didn’t want to do. The only times she broke this was in her training, when she wanting the last cookie in the Jar, the few times she tired to force Klaus clean, but rather it just backfired and once he came from rehab he fell further into his additions... and then there was Claire. She didn’t mean for it to happen. But once it did, she couldn’t take it back.

 

Her own eyes were wide and filling with tears at the same rate Klaus’ was, as was the rest of the siblings.

 

“ _It. Was. Ben._ ” Klaus gritted out between clenched and angry teeth before he got to his feet and ran out of the room, turning his face as soon as possible to try and hide the tears.

 

As his foot left the room, Allison called out after him, attempting to apologise... but she waiting too long in her own shock in herself that by the time she spoke, he was already gone. The rest of the siblings turned to Allison, wide eyed. Including Luther.

 

In unison, Five and Diego spoke I’m deep, stern tones, eyes glaring up towards their sister. All trust being completely severed in that very moment.

“What... the _hell_. Did you, just do??”

 

The room was silent and expectant, and if you listened close enough, an almost silent, completely broken “ _I’m sorry_ ” was whispered from Allison’s lips as she stared at the shattered glass ahead of her on the floor, eyes flooding with tears that continued to stream down her face. 

 

“ _I’m so sorry_ ”


	12. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Brotherly Bonding Awaits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!! I promise I didn’t forget, but with exam season, my holiday and an amount of writers block I just didn’t know where to continue. But I think I’ve finally got it figured out and I know where I want to go with this fic, sorry again, all kudos and comments are appreciated and if you have any ideas of what you’d like to see please let me know! Sorry and thanks again for your patience and support x

** Chapter 12; **

 

A sudden thumping was heard on his door. He instinctively moved to cover his ears, waiting for the grenade or the rain of bullets, however, when they didn’t arrive and the thumping continued, he peeled open his eyes that he didn’t even realised were tightly scrunched shut and hesitantly removed his hands from his ears. He was sat on his rug with his back propped up against his bed and his knees not too far from his face. He instinctively went to rub tears from his cheeks that he didn’t even realise were still streaming. How long had he been like this? He’d gotten so lost in his thoughts and emotions he didn’t even realise how long he’d locked himself in his room for, however, before he could deliberate on this any further he was ripped from his thoughts as a certain popping noise was echoed in front of him, with a stream of blue light followed by his little... older... (?) Brother. 

 

“He’s fine!” An exasperated voice shouted back, turning his head back to the door to whatever the thumping noise was behind it as it seemingly stopped in that moment. 

 

Five moved to unlock the door and Diego burst through, worry and relief streaming over his features as a flinch ran through Klaus’ body as the sudden noise and movements before him. He felt like his brain was on the go slow as everything that happened he only registered a few moments later, he only hoped he didn’t seem too far out of it to his siblings. 

 

Once again he was ripped from this train of thought as a voice sat behind him on the bed, legs hung next to Klaus, spoke. “Klaus? Diego asked if you’re okay.”

 

‘Yeah, I’m fine’ was what he was expecting to say, although he felt like he had no control over the words that truly came out “Not one bit.” with a dry laugh. 

 

He immediately looked shocked, that wasn’t what he had meant to say at all. And Diego and Five were also sharing a shocked and somewhat concerned look as Diego moved to kneel in front of Klaus, extending a placating hand. Klaus flinched again, but this time it was only minor and he hoped they didn’t notice. 

 

Diego tentatively placed his hand on Klaus’ knee and moved to sit beside him, unbeknownst to him exactly where Ben’s legs dangled. Klaus cringed and Diego shivered, But Ben just retracted his legs to sit cross legged on the bed behind them instead. 

 

Neither Five or Diego really knew what to do. Sure, they were family, they’d grown up together and Diego had seen Klaus in worse physical states in the past when wheeling his from drug dens and back alleys, but nothing could’ve prepared them for this. It seemed eerily different, Klaus didn’t seem like himself. However, they couldn’t really blame him, Allison lost control, and she hurt Klaus, badly. But they‘d be damned if they didn’t at least try to comfort him. 

 

Five made to move next to Klaus, sitting cross legged on the leggy side of him, with Diego at his right. He simply walked this time, instead of popping over, noticing Klaus’ flinch as he did it the first time. But now, he was just sat there. Eyes red rimmed, yet looking hollow as he stared at the ground in front of him, unnoticing of Fives approach, and of Diego’s hand still resting on his knee. 

 

“So... do you want to talk about it?” Five asked sincerely. When Klaus didn’t reply and continued to stare, he looked at Diego, sharing each other’s concern. Diego was about to click his fingers in front of his face when a whisper of a voice spoke.

 

“No”

 

Five noticed a glint to Diego’s eyes as tears began to form. All of them were nervous, but for once they didn’t seem uncomfortable.

 

“Klaus.. P-Please” Diego spike clamly, trying to search his brother’s features for any sign, any sign that he was still in there. He’d seen him in hospitals, sprawled in dark alleyways and drug dens one too many times to finally loose him to this. They’d all come too far for the family, what Allison did, to be the thing that broke him. He needed to get his brother back, he was desperate. He couldn’t lose anyone else.

 

Klaus lifted his glassy eyes and tuned to look at Diego. He really didn’t want to talk about this... His brothers didn’t need to know that he spent however long he’d locked himself in his room for, crying, screaming and breaking down into his pillow. They didn’t need to know about the flashes of Dave that came to mind as he sat and wept. They didn’t need to know how pretty much the only thing left that he had control over, the only thing he had left to protect himself with, his words that gave him some sense of freedom, the only glimpse of freedom and control he felt anymore, was ripped away from him by someone he trusted and how hollow inside it made him feel. They didn’t need to know. On some level, he wanted to tell them, or just someone, anyone, about everything. To just get it all out so it come bring him some semblance of peace. But his desire to keep it to himself outweighed that need, and he managed to speak what he chose despite Allison’s infliction. He got to say no, and he wasn’t forced to say yes and tell them everything, because he wasn’t lying when he said to himself that he didn’t want to burden them all, that they probably wouldn’t care anyways, so no, it was better to keep it to himself... well, himself and Ben anyways. However, when he saw the desperation in Diego’s eyes, and felt the calming presence of Five beside him, he felt as though he would be robbing them of something if he didn’t speak. He couldn’t just stay silent, but it was a struggle as he seriously just wanted to be alone, with Ben, and either cry, scream or just sit. So instead he settled to meet his brothers eyes, his own eyes glassy and pleading as he chose his next work carefully that sounded as if spoken with a soft, quiet almost broken croak to his voice.

 

“ _Please_ ”

 

His head tilted as he spoke before dropping it into his hands.

 

Neither Five nor Diego knew what to do. One the one hand, they both knew that they needed to find out what was wrong with Klaus, and that on some level he would want to talk about it, and whatever else was bothering him, but on the other hand, they wouldn’t- couldn’t, force him. If they asked him, he’d be forced to tell the truth. And they weren’t sure if they could do it to him, just yet. Not after what Allison did and how broken and Violated he must be feeling by the hands of his own sister no less.

 

Granted, none of the siblings ever had stable relationships, but they had their own that worked in their own ways. And for however dysfunctional and broken their family may be, they still shared a bond. A bond of trust, a trust that they’d always look out for each other. True, this may have wavered over time, but never to this extent. 

 

Five and Diego shared one more look until five placed his hand on Klaus’ shoulder, in his mind trying to ignore the flinch that followed.

 

“Don’t worry Klaus, we’ll figure this out. Whenever you’re ready. We’ll figure this out.”

 

Diego’s attempt to lighten the mood didn’t go unnoticed when he added;

“Yeah, I don’t know what I’d do without my pain in the ass little brother. You may be a pain in the ass, but your my pain in the ass, and we’ll figure this out, Together.”

 

Neither brother needed to say that they had Klaus, they had his back and they wouldn’t let go, because their physical proximity and gestures hopefully already showed that. 

 

Klaus didn’t know how to respond, but his lip slightly curled into a faint smile, just the slightest glimmer of hope being enough for him to latch on to, at least for now. And his brothers didn’t not notice this. Diego and Five shared a look as Klaus’ head remained bowed, before they spoke in in calm, shared solidarity. 

 

** “Together”. **


	13. Strangers under the same roof.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison, Luther and Vanya’s perspectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! Uni stuff has been so busy and I have a lot of exams coming up, but thank you for sticking with this story, hopefully I can conclude it soon. Let me know if you want to see more and what of, thank you!!

Chapter 13;

 

Allison began pacing around the room, Luther stood by her trying to calm her as Vanya sat alone on the couch, staring at her hands which he didn’t even realise he had fisted around one another until her attention was caught. 

 

“Allison, you did what you had to.”

Came Luther’s thumping voice. He sounded drained but still so strong, his deep voice echoing. 

 

Allison stopped her pacing and looked up with watery eyes to Luther. 

 

“I- I don’t know what to say. I don’t know what to do.” Her eyes said it all. She was hopeful yet hurt. She knew what she did was wrong, but was still hopeful that some god could come of it. 

 

“Don’t worry. It’s Klaus after all. He overshares as it is, so don’t worry. The worst that can happen is he tells us way too much detail about one of his many female exploits he’s had in the past years. We can handle it.” He tried to say reassuringly, even managing a small smile as he placed a large hand on Allison’s rather petite shoulder. 

 

Allison released a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding before replying; 

“ _God_ \- _you’re right._ I know you’re right. But still, I can’t help but feel bad.”

 

“I know Ally. Don’t worry.“ he brought her into a hug before separating again. 

 

“Do you know how long one of these lasts anyway?” He asked before stepping away from the hug. 

 

“I- I don’t know. I didn’t specify. Usually things I rumour aren’t so open ended. Maybe I could try rumouring him to stop, and that way we don’t have to hear any gory details” she managed a small smile and laugh with her joke, recalling earlier how Luther said the worse that could happen was hearing too much detail about the girls he’s been sleeping with. 

 

“Haha- yeah, exac-“

 

“ENOUGH!!” Vanya shouted as she stood from her spot. The wind almost seemed to pick up at the same time, as some kind of weird coincidence. Pogo must’ve left a window open. 

 

“Do you not hear yourselves??” She sounded a combination of annoyed, pleading and angry if possible. The other two stood still with shock, not expecting such an outburst from the quietest sibling. 

 

“This is Klaus. Our Brother. You forced him to do something he didn’t want. This may seem small to you, as you’ve never had to endure the consequences of your actions; But I know how it feels to not have a choice or a say. What you did to Klaus is unacceptable. And you two don’t even care.” She sounded exasperated, pleading. But seriously, how couldn’t they see how wrong this was??

 

“Vanya!!” Luther’s voice boomed before Allison interrupted. 

 

“Vanya. How dare you- I love you all. Believe me, I’ve lived through the consequences, I’ve lost my daughter. But Luther’s right. I only made him speak the truth, if anything, it could be good. I might finally find my nail polish if I asked him now.” She managed a small joke, trying to lighten the mood. Why was Vanya taking this so seriously and personally after all?? Luther was right. Why couldn’t she see it?

 

“You’re unbelievable.” She sounded utterly defeated and exasperated. She shook her head, disappointment evident as she exited the room, not wanting to be a part of whatever Luther and Allison were saying. They were never going to listen. Not to her, which is why it surprised her when Allison called after her.

 

“Vanya!! Wait!” 

 

She stood and tried to steel her nerves, she had to maintain control of herself. As she turned to face her sister, she could feel the tears bubbling under her eyes, ready to spill; but it wouldn’t happen. She was angry, and upset. But, he sister sounded pleading, and she actually wanted her attention for once, Hers. So, she turned and gave her a chance.

 

She was now in the hallway near the stairs, Allison just past the doorway, opposite to where she was stood. She waited, with a deadpan face and tears below the surface as she waited for her sisters explanation. 

 

“Vanya- please.” Her voice was desperate but sad. So she waited.

 

“I- I don’t know what you want. I don’t know how to fix this, if I can even fix this. I mean- Luther’s right, he’s barely ever wrong. Klaus doesn’t let anything get to him, and we all know he’s too much of an open book, I’m sure this can be fixed. It’s not too serious. And I could always try rumouring him to stop, I don’t know, I know I’m rambling, but please Vanya, I love you, but you don’t get to do this to me. Make me feel guilty. We were all shouting and screaming, and I had an outburst too. It happens. But we’re family, and this has all gotten out of hand. In fact, this isn’t even that serious, I can just go unrumour him now and-“

 

Vanya tried so hard not to interrupt, but was her sister being serious right now? 

 

“Allison, Stop! You- you say you love us and that we’re a family, and that this isn’t serious. But you’re only thinking about yourself, like always. This clearly got to Klaus, otherwise he wouldn’t have ran from the room almost crying. It is serious, it’s completely serious. You took away his free will, and now you want to do it again to try and fix it? You should feel guilty, none of the others were using their powers. You didn’t see Diego throwing knives, or god, even Luther wasn’t throwing tables around. We are not family, and we never have been. We were all just strangers under the same roof as children, and I thought that’d change as we got older, but clearly it hasn’t. I- I need to leave. You don’t get to pull the family card here, but I’ll be damned if I don’t go and try to be one to Klaus now.”

 

She didn’t mean to sound that harsh, or maybe she did. She really didn’t know. Her voice sounded tired, angry, but too tired to shout. Tears came from her eyes, but in careful streams rather than uncontrolled waves. All she ever wanted was a family, and her  ~~sis-~~ Allison, had just proven that even after thirty years, it’s still not possible. Maybe they couldn’t be a family, but Klaus needed support. They all did. Maybe they’d have to learn to be friends before they could be anything else. 

 

“Vanya! That’s not fair and you know it” she too was tired, and hurt. Her voice was shaky and she couldn’t believe what she had just heard.

 

“Well, yeah. Life isn’t fair. Dad proved that, and so do your powers.”

 

She spoke that calmly before leaving. She had intended to go straight to Klaus and the others, but she couldn’t stand any of them right now. She turned away from Allison and the room she has left Luther behind uh behind them, and walked out of the main foyer to the Main doors. As she walked away, she saw a familiar pair of toes and a wooden clack of the floor, but she didn’t have time for any of this families craziness. She just had to get out.

 

She grabbed her coat smoothly from where it hung in the bannister from the bottom of the stairs as she walked past, and out through the main doors. She didn’t look back, and only braved herself for the cold flash of wind that iced her tear tracks when striking her face.

 

As if this day could get any messier. 


	14. Friendly Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens to Vanya after the argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d post this chapter early, Happy Holidays to all who celebrate!! Also, please let me know your thoughts on this chapter in the comments, thanks so much!! :-) X

Chapter 14;

 

The wind wasn’t as bad as what it first seemed. Sure, it hit her in the face when she walked out, but after walking down the street it felt more like a companion that she could get used to. She crossed her arms, closing her coat and walked. She didn’t really have a goal in mind, but just knew she had to clear her head. Only in that household could something like that happen. Sometimes, no, all of the time, she just wished that her family could be normal, or that she could be in a different, normal, family. One where the biggest problem was someone wearing your shoes, not, someone dictating your free will for you. And it isn’t just Allison. She’s so sick of everyone. She’s angry. Angry with Luther for always sidelining her, for thinking she’s weak just because she isn’t special. She’s angry with Diego, for always turning straight to his anger and violence, always challenging Luther and causing scenes. Angry with Allison, for thinking she’s the only one who can make mistakes, for thinking the world revolves around her and not considering for a second the impacts and consequences of what she does on others, and always expecting others to fix everything for her. She’s angry with Klaus, for not talking to her. He’s lonely, yet so is she, but he never spoke to her. He’s angry that he trusted drugs more than his family, and angry that they have similar issues, yet he couldn’t spot them in her, and that he gets all of the attention now. She’s angry with Five. Her left her, alone, with everyone else, when he knew what it was like for her and even after warning him not to leave. She’s angrier with him now that he’s back and doesn’t take any issue seriously, as all he cares about is one major issue, and not even paying attention to her or the issues along the way. She’s angry with Ben, for leaving. He made everyone feel connected, and he left and everything feel apart. But she’s also angry that people remember him as an Angel. He was angry, and shy. And hated almost everyone and everything. But now he’s dead people only want to remember small fragments, or nothing at all. Angry with Pogo, for never intervening with anything her father did, and Mom for that matter too. For always letting things happen that shouldn’t in an average childhood and upbringing. She’s angry with her Dad, for making them all into these people. For forcing her out. For forcing her siblings into danger. His actions losing Five and Ben and pushing everyone apart. But most of all, she’s angry at herself. Angry, angry that she couldn’t do more, be more. She’s angry that she’s jealous of her siblings, angry that she can’t be anything special and have any effect or help on any one in any way. Angry that she’s a spectator in her family, and that she can’t heal whats been broken. She’s angry, angry and tired. Surely there has to be something that can be done, but she’s less than ordinary, less than consequential, less than her siblings and can’t do anything to help. She just wants to do more, be more. But she can’t. And she’s angry at herself for being like this. Guilt tearing at her, she doesn’t mean to feel so much anger for her family and for herself, but she can’t help it. She wants it all to stop, but no matter what she tries, nobody listens and she can’t help.

 

Before she knows it, her feet have taken her somewhere whilst her mind had been distracted with her spiral. She looks up at where she’s arrived, it’s empty. But she can hear noise inside, so the door must be unlocked, and so she walks in.

 

The smell of oak and heat hit her. She walks into the back, and she closes her eyes in relief. Her heart knew where she needed to be whilst her mind was elsewhere. A small sigh relaxes her lips.

 

“Vanya?” A timid voice called to her.

 

She slowly opens her eyes. She can feel the emancipation of her shoulders as the strain and tension lift. She actually feels calm now, and relaxed. Something she didn’t think she could be as of right now, but it seems miracles can happen. Is this how it feels all the time for regular people who know there’s someone in their corner that they can always turn to?

 

She realised the silence was prolonging longer than expected as her thoughts almost spiralled once again.

 

“Hi Leonard. _Sorry- I_ don’t really know what I’m doing here I-“

 

“Vanya, it’s okay, what do you need?” His voice was smooth and calming. Quiet and careful. It made her feel even more relaxed, like she could really be safe in opening herself up here. It was nice. She smiled a small but genuine, relief filled smile before answering;

 

“A friend”

 

“You need an ear, and lucky for you I’ve just finished whittling one”

 

It took her a moment to register the joke, she only realised when Leonard instantly started to backtrack.

 

“It was a joke- I- uh, _sorry_. I just meant I’m here to listen, I, ugh. I’m an idiot.” He began to rattle off nervously. His feet and legs began nervously tapping on the stool he was sat on that he had turned to face her. 

 

She gave him a gentle smile which silenced him and continued; 

“Thank you. I could really use a good friend to talk to right about now.”

 

Leonard instantly let out a breath he was holding. Although both were on opposite sides of the room, the smile they shared seemed to warm the small space, and made them feel closer than ever.

 

Maybe today could get better. Maybe she could go as far to say, maybe it wasn’t the worst. Yes; she still had the mess to go back to. But for now? She was content, feeling the comfort and warmth of a real friend, for the first time in a very long time. 

 

Maybe things didn’t have to be so bad after all. 


End file.
